Mi mejor amiga
by Satara Cullen
Summary: Nessie sueña casi todos los dias con Forks, entonces Edward decide volver por ella. Nessie persuade A su apdre para ir al instituto. Cuando lo Logra conoce amigos, excompañeros de sus pacres y ¿Que pasa si alguien sabe que es ella verdaderamente? 1 fic!
1. Prefacio

Cuando sientes que tu familia te quiere alejar de alguien a quien quieres mucho ¿Qué haces?.

Yo entre a la escuela, ise amigos y ahora me toca sufrir las verdades que significa ser una híbrida perseguida.

Yo solo quería una vida normal. ser lo mas humana posible como mi madre quería y a lo mejor encontrar a alguien.

¿Que escapo o enfrento el problema?¿Peleo?¡Pues claro quelo haré! Por que me llamo Renesme Carlie Cullen...

Luchare!!! Por mi vida, mi familia, mis amigos, el amor...


	2. sospechosos

**Sospechosos:**

**Renesmee Pov**

Me encontraba en un frondoso bosque, donde el olor del musgo y los pinos inundaban completamente mi nariz.

Sabia exactamente donde me encontraba, Forks. El lugar que me había visto nacer, el lugar que yo amaba tanto, el que extrañaba tanto.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por el suelo húmedo, podía oír la vida del bosque, el gorjear de las aves, el intento de las ardillas al abrir una nuez. Pero un sonido en particular capto mi atención, podía sentir unas enormes patas en el suelo húmedo que se dirigían hacia mi. Al principio sentí miedo, al momento que reconocí el sonido una enorme sonrisa se esparció por mi cara.

-Jake?-

-Si? Nessie?- pregunto una voz masculina. Y lo vi. Salir de los árboles, con solo unos pantalones cortados sobre la rodilla y hermosa y blanca dentadura a la vista.

Corrí literalmente a abrazarle, estaba contenta de tenerle cerca de nuevo, el fue el hermano que nunca tuve cuando pequeña y no alcance a disfrutarle por nuestra improvisada ida de Forks.

-Wow! Pequeña, bueno no tan pequeña- sonrío- estas demasiado grande y cambiada, eres toda una señorita.- río

-Sonaste igual a papá- solloce y reí al mismo tiempo (era obvio que tenia que estar llorando. Puff!)- Tu no has cambiado nada-, y era cierto seguía teniendo el mismo cuerpo grandote, musculoso y rojizo.-Aun tienes 16 o 17? No lo recuerdo.-

-Si, aun-río.

De pronto se escucho unas pisadas humanas en el frondoso bosque, y logre divisar una silueta femenina a través de los árboles, pero solo veía una sombra.

-Renesmee, ven conmigo, tenemos que irnos- dijo la silueta, y esto iso que me safara del abrazo de mi amigo y me dirigiera a ella.

Sentí como una fuerte mano tomaba mi antebrazo impidiéndome avanzar a la chica.

-No vayas Nessie, puede ser peligrosa. NO SABES QUIEN ES!- casi me grito.

-Claro que se quien es, es una amiga. Mi mejor amiga- dije

Salté en la cama, volví a la realidad. Por enésima vez había tenido ese confuso sueño. No sabía quien era la chica, no sabia por que yo afirmaba que era mi amiga, ni siquiera sabia por que aparecía en Forks si yo me encontraba en Alaska.

Sentí el leve golpe de la puerta, era mi papá. _Sabes que puedes pasar._ Y entro.

-Hija aun espero la etapa de la adolescente rebelde. Estoy decepcionado que aun no te haya pasado- reí ante su imaginación

-No creo que la pase, ya que no tengo malas influencias. Ni _siquiera_ voy al instituto.-le reclame.

-Eres muy sabia para mezclarte con esa gente- _Otra vez con tu charla de que me es imposible asistir a una escuela._

-Tu eres la que insiste-dijo e intento ser serio, no le resulto acabo riendo- Prepárate tienes media hora antes de que tu tío Em venga a buscarte y te lleve igual que a un borreguito en su hombro- dijo y salio de la habitación.

Salte de la cama y corrí al baño, la ultima vez que mi tío iso tal cosa fue divertido pero no muy agradable no quería que se repitiera lo mismo. Deje correr el agua para que se calentase, mientras intentaba desenredar mi cabello. Me fue imposible _"Tenia que heredar esto?"_ grite mentalmente.

Entre a la ducha, me quito toda la frustración del sueño que tuve. Me frustraba!!!

El no saber ni siquiera por que lo tenía. Que daría por entender su significado!!!

Salí del agua para envolverme en una toalla y entrar de vuelta a mi habitación. Era extremadamente obvio que mi ropa estaría sobre la cama, como se le iba a pasar a mi tía Alice?. Reí y decidí vestirme.

Cuando estaba terminando de apretar una de la converse, entro el tío Em, me elevo y puso en su hombro.

-Tío!!! Jajaja! Bájame! Por favor! Jajaja- le implore, pero me llevo hasta la cocina donde estaban todas las parejas de la casa.

Y que por fin se decidió a bajarme, aun estaba riendo había sido divertido pero odio ser la diversión de la casa.

-Tío sabes que no era necesario ese numerito- dije haciendo un puchero y cruzando mis brazos, igual que un niño mimado.

-Hija tu eres una mimada- dijo papá

-Gracias- reí sarcásticamente

-Tu desayuno mi niña- y mi abuelita me puso un plato de huevos revueltos con tocino enfrente-Jugo o leche?- pregunto inocente.

-Puaaj! Odio la leche, jugo por favor- todos rieron, nunca me había gustado cuando la probé creo que la escupí de inmediato, solo jugos, gaseosas y sangre.

Mientras comía, mi tía Rose ojeaba una revista de moda, mi madre leía Orgullo y prejuicio, el tío Jazz y el tío Em hablaban de baseball, y mi padre hablaba de cosas triviales con mi tía Alice.

-Que tal dormiste?- pregunto papá

-Otra vez el sueño- afirme, terminado de comer. Mi abuela retiro el plato y se puso a lavar.

-Es muy frustrante soñar lo mismo siempre?- habla mi tía Alice.

-Nunca te sucedió cuando eras humana o no lo recuerdas?-

-No recuerdo- suspiro.

-Es demasiado frustrante ya que ni siquiera se que significa!- exclamé

-Tal vez yo si se el motivo-dijo, relajado?

Mi tía Rose cerro la revista al igual que mamá su libro y ambas lo pusieron encimad e la mesa, miraron expectantes a papá. Yo alce una ceja –Ah si?- que traía entre manos?

-Dios! Solo dile!- grito frustrada mi tía.

-Que demon…-

-Renesmee!!!- exclamo mamá

-Lo siento- me enrojecí. _"por que soy tan parecida a ella?"_.

- Gracias Alice. LE QUITASTE EL SUSPENSO!- dijo mi tío Em.

-Puedes decirme , que es lo que sucede? Actúan sospechosamente eso no me gusta!-exclame, no les bastaba que me frustrara por el sueño si no que querían que me diera una taque de nervios.

- Esta bien, esta bien- levanto sus manos como cuando un delincuente se entrega- Lo diré- río

-Esta bien… Y?-

Solo quería decirte que tu sueño demuestra lo que quiere tu subconsciente y eso es volver a Forks y por eso…- el tío Em iso y un redoble de tambores en su regazo- Volveremos a Forks…-

-AAAAAAAAH! ESTAS BROMEANDO? AAAAAAAH!!!- chille como condenada a muerte, estaba feliz, no es que no me gustara la vida de Alaska, pero amaba Forks.

-Cálmate por que si sigues de verdad te dará un ataque-río papá

-COMO QUIERES QUE CALME? VOLVEREMOS A FORKS!!! A FORKS!-

-Podrás celebrar tu cumpleaños numero 7 en Forks- pare en seco mi celebración.

-Cumpleaños?-

-Si en 10 días será 10 de septiembre-dijo mi mamá

-Wow, lo había olvidado…-susurre

-Que olvidaste?-

-Mi cumpleaños…-

Todos estallaron en risas, bueno los entiendo, quien olvida su propio cumpleaños? Bueno que mas da. Oh!_ "cuando nos vamos?"_

-Pasado mañana- dijo relajadamente mi papá

-PASADO MAÑANA???-

-Si ve arreglar tu maleta, por que mas tarde iremos al orfanato a dejar la ropa ya usada-dijo mi tía Alice- Quieres venir?- me emocione por eso iba a decir que si pero mi padre le daba miradas asesinas a mi tía.

-Puedo?- mi padre suspiro y asintió

-Genial!- exclame

-Una hora- dijo mi tía

Y con eso subí a velocidad no humana las escaleras, entrado a mi habitación, abrí el armario, baje las maletas, encendí el estereo y MANOS A LA OBRA!

Mientras doblaba la ropa cantaba "fireflies" de Owl city amaba esta cancion, luego comenzó a sonar "Spotlight" de Mute math. No podía esconder mi alegría por volver a Forks.

Cuando ya tuve todo empacado y escondido las prendas que me gustaban y ya había usado, baje al encuentro de mi tía.

-Lista?- pregunto y a su lado un montón de cajas.

-Claro. Te ayudo con las cajas?-

-Si, todas al Porsche-  
La ayude con las cajas, y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el orfanato.

Yo estaba ida, pensaba en demasiadas cosas y no creo que mi cara fuera la mejor. Sentí una mano en mi rodilla.

-Que pasa cariño?-

-Nada solo pienso-

-En que?- esta bien mi tía estaba preocupada

-Si aun me recordaran en Forks, si habrá cambiado, no creo que se haya convertido en una ciudad de alcohólicos y drogadictos pero…-

-Tranquilízate. Obvio que todos te recuerdan, te querían mucho. Pero no es solo eso- por dios que perceptiva.

-No…- suspire-Quiero sociabilizar, quiero conocer gente, ir al instituto.-

-Mira, te apuesto que logras persuadir a tu padre para que te deje ir- río

-Ja! Como si fuera posible. ES TAN CABEZOTA- dije

-Tu madre lo contagio-

Comenzamos a reírnos. Para no pensar en eso, encendí el radio y acababa de comenzar "Lean on me" de Bill whiters**(n/a: yo solo escucho la versión de Glee)**.

"_lean on me, when you're not strong  
and i'll be your friend i'll help you carry on  
for it won't be long, till i'm gonna need  
someone to lean on__"_ cante, era tan bella esa canción

-Ves? Siempre hay que apoyarse en alguien-

-Tienes razón- reí.

Cuando llegamos al orfanato, en la recepción había una chica de no más de 20 años cabello con rizos y rojo como el fuego, sus ojos azules y profundos.

-En que las puedo ayudar?-pregunto la chica.

-Hola Brooke. Que tal estas?-era obvio que mi tía la conocía.

-Bien, pero a donaciones van a salvarnos?-

-Claro, tengo cinco cajas-hablo mi tía muy pagada de si misma

-Wow! Eres increíble-la chica abrió sus ojos como platos.-Y quien la hermosa señorita?-

-Ella? Es mi hermosa sobrina Renesmee-

-Que tal? Quieres conocer el orfanato?-pregunto, mis ojos brillaron de esperanza por conocer gente.

-Clar…-mi tía me tomo del brazo y me llevo a cinco pasos de Brooke

-No sabemos de tu control-se puso realmente seria-Y si le haces daño a alg…-

-Tranquila, me apoyo en ti- reí

-No es un juego, pero confío ti ve. Tienes…- miro su reloj- Media hora?-

-Excelente!-

Corrí a las escaleras y subí a velocidad inhumana al último piso donde se supone que están todos los chicos de mi edad como decía el mapa al lado de las escaleras, que gracias a mi parte vampira logre ver.

Estaba caminando por el gran pasillo, este edificio era realmente grande. Cuando un olor golpeo mi nariz e iso que mi garganta quemara y oí unos pasos.

-Hey!-

**Dan Pov**

Iba saliendo de mi habitación ya que mi compañero el muy flojo no quería ir a buscar el almuerzo. Cuando divise una figura femenina esbelta con cabello color cobre y rizos que llevaba hasta más debajo de la mitad de su espalda, sus piernas eran largas y formadas, como las de una atleta.

-Hey!- le grite.

Ella se dio vuelta con una cara de espanto y su nariz arrugada, su esencia llego a mi nariz como una bofetada. Dios no estaba solo en el mundo!. Pero lo que me impresiono mas fueron sus hermosos ojos chocolate profundo, muy profundo, su piel era blanca como la leche, sus labios carnosos y rojos, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Hey!- grito levemente y me acerque a ella.

-Hola soy Dan- alargue mi mano.

Ella la tomo insegura –Renesmee, Renesmee Cullen- era una Cullen, una de las familias mas generosas de este orfanato.

-Que trae aquí?-

-Acompaño a mi tía a entregar donaciones y Brooke me dejo ver el orfanato, estaba emocionada por conocer gente-dijo tímidamente.

Comenzamos a hablar cosas triviales, le conté sobre mi pronta adopción, cuando su teléfono sonó y me dijo que tenia que volver, intercambiamos correos electrónicos y teléfonos y se fue.

**Renesmee Pov**

Eso había sido mas que difícil, pero Dan era muy simpático ya tenia mi primer amigo fuera de mi mundo de "magia" cómo solía decir mamá.

Legue rápidamente donde de mi tía y nos dirigimos a casa. En el camino le conté lo sucedido a mi tía Alice y me felicito por mi control. Solo quería llegar a casa lanzarme a la cama, en toda mi vida nunca había deseado mas el dormir y descansar como ahora y además mis nervios estaban de punta por lo quería que llegara pasado mañana.


	3. preparativos

**Preparativos**

**Renesmee Pov:**

Entre tímidamente a casa, nos habíamos ido a las 11:30 y eran la 5:30 nos habíamos demorado arto.

Iba a mi habitación con la mirada en el suelo, cuando mi papá se puso en mi camino, levante la vista y estaba de brazos cruzados un con una ceja alzada _"Te enfadaste?"._ Lo dije lo más inocentemente posible.

-Por que se demoraron tanto?-pregunto mi padre

-Lo siento Edward fue mi culpa- dijo atrás mío la tía Alice – Solo estábamos dando vistazos por ahí-dijo obviamente bloqueando su mente así que comencé a escuchar música en mi cabeza y mi estomago rugió.

-Tienes hambre pequeña?- pregunto mi papá divertido

-Quiero cazar!-

-No, comerás y en Forks cazaras. Todos aquí están satisfechos- _"tramposo cazaste cuando no estaba y mi tía Alice lo iso ayer con el tío! Por que eres tan malo?"_ ise un puchero y el río.

-No probaras mi comida- dijo ofendido, alce una ceja- A tu madre le encantaba-

-Has cocinado?-

-Claro HI-ji-ta.- río

-Me tomas el pelo?-

-No-

Bueno camine a la cocina ya que no me dejaban cazar comería, "_Solo por que muero de hambre! Que hay?"._

-Lasaña con salsa a la bechamel-

Me serví un bocado. Estaba exquisito una sonrisa se poso en la cara de mi papá._"wow! Eres excelente!"._Termine rápido y le di las gracias con un beso en la mejilla. Corrí a mi habitación y encendí el laptop.

Saque el papel con el coreo electrónico de Dan, el chico del orfanato con ese endemoniado olor. Por dios como lo logre? No lo se pero creo esto podría demostrarle a mi papá que si puedo ir al instituto.

Entre en mi correo y agregue al Dan. Para mi suerte estaba conectado.

_-Hola-_

_-Que tal Renesmee? Esta bien escrito?- _

_-Jajaja Si esta bien-_

_-Sabes? Ya me dijeron donde me debo ir con mis padres-_

_-Si ah? Donde?-_

_-Creo que se escribe Fords o algo así-_ Abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos

-_Es Forks! Y yo también me mudo por aya DIOS ESTAREMOS CERCA! ME TIENES QUE DAR TU NUEVA DIRECCION! Y quienes te adoptan?-_

_-Creo su apellido es Mathews, así que seré Dan Mathews_ _–_ y coloco una carita feliz.

-_Te felicito Dan Mathews-_

_-Bueno Renesmee, debo terminar mi maleta me voy mañana-_

_-Yo me voy pasado mañana, espero verte en Forks NO Fords-_

_-Esta bien cuídate mi niña adiós!-_

_-Bye!-_

Y se desconecto… DIOS! Mi padre lee mentes se dará cuenta, que mas da, para todo ahí una primera vez y este seria mi primer castigo si es que se entera.

Bueno sin nada más que hacer me puse a dibujar. Era buena según decía toda mi familia. Pero aunque dibujara como una recién nacida tu familia te diría que eres buena en eso.

Después de media hora, había dibujado un frondoso bosque, como los de Forks, había dos personas de espalda en el primer plano del dibujo y miraban hacia la oscuridad de los árboles donde había una oscura silueta femenina. GENIAL! Había dibujado mi sueño, eso solo me atormentaba, esperaba no volver a soñar lo mismo hoy.

Aburrida y ansiosa, decidí prepararme para ir a dormir, busque un pijama y me cambie. Me recosté en la cama mirando el techo. Tenia que admitir que no podía contener la emoción, pasado mañana nos iríamos a Forks, eso me tenía así, sin saber que hacer y deseando no volver a tener el mismo sueño.

Fui cayendo en la inconsciencia después de haber fantaseado con las miles de cosas que podría hacer al llegar a Forks, una era ir al instituto, tener una vida humana como le decía mi padre y no se que mas…

Me veía a mi parada en un pasillo, sabia que era de instituto gracias a las miles de películas que veía en mi tiempo libre gracias a los más de 600 canales de TV de la casa.

Todo lo que veía era como si lo estuviera adelantando una película, todos se movían rápido y eran solo sombras de colores brillantes, los focos de los pasillos eran de gran intensidad. Cuando fije mí vista al frente me quede helada, estaba la silueta femenina en frente de mí pero seguía siendo completamente negra.

-Renesmee, ven conmigo-dijo

Sin dudarlo de nuevo emprendí paso hacia ella, pero un fuerte, realmente fuerte agarre me impidió seguir y me volteo. Me quede viendo a los ojos a Dan, su mirada era furiosa y tenia fruncida su nariz.

-No sabes quien es! No vayas!- casi me grito

-No te preocupes es mi amiga mi mejor amiga- dije muy calmada y soltando el agarre.

Desperté con el corazón un poco agitado, me di vuelta para ver la hora en la mesita de ! Eran las 10:59 de la mañana.

Me levante lo mas rápido que pude, me duche y vestí. Al estar lista baje para buscar a mi familia y el panorama me asombro.

Había cajas por doquier, los sillones estaban cubiertos por mantas blancas al igual que la mesa del comedor y las sillas envueltas en plástico transparente.

-Hasta que despertaste dormilona- Dijo el tío Em levantando su mano para que chocara los cinco.

-Creo que tuve una noche larga- choque los cinco.

-Nos dimos cuenta- río, ya lo entendía, ya que gracias a mi parte vampira no necesita dormir tanto para recuperar energías

-A lo mejor duermes tanto cariño, por que no has cazado en más de 20 días- dijo papá entrando a la habitación. Ese era otro punto de vista bueno.

-O solo son las ansias de llegar-río

-Bueno esta todo listo, ya envíe las maletas al aeropuerto, los autos están casi llegando a Forks así que no hay nada mas- dijo la tía Alice entrando a la habitación y luego la siguieron mi mamá, la tía Rose, el tío Jazz, mis abuelos.

-Pero mi cama, computadora, y la mayoría de las cosas de mi habitación…-

-No te preocupes en Forks esta todo, pero a la laptop te la puedes llevar-

-Hufff! Que bueno-

-Acaso tienes un pretendiente secreto en tu computadora?- se burlo el tío Em.

Mi papá me miro con una ceja alzada y una mirada picara yo solo enrojecí.

_¿Sabes todo?__._ Asintió. _¿¡Por que husmeas en mi cabeza!?._

-La costumbre- dijo muy relajado- no me molesta que tengas un amigo-río –Así que Dan Mathews se ira a _Fords?_- ahora rompió en carcajadas

-Que simpático papá Jaja!-

-Bueno Renesmee como no tienes nada que hacer hoy…- que no lo diga! QUENO LO DIGA!- Iremos de compras!- Dios! Mi tía no se cansa! OH! No por que es un Vampiro!.

Me arrastro hasta el Porsche Amarillo. No quería ir, herede el odio por las compras que tenia mi madre, además los días de compras con la tía Alice eran tortuosos.

El viaje al centro comercial se me iso eterno, pero me sirvió para pensar.

¿Por qué había cambiado el plano de la escuela?¿Acaso ahora podía ver el futuro?. Eso era completamente retorcido, yo mostraba mis pensamientos cuando tocaba a la gente!. Tenía que saber el significado de mi sueño y lo averiguaría en Forks, y solo si es que conseguía que el testarudo de mi papá me dejara asistir al instituto.

-¿Por que tan pensativa, sobrinita?-

-¿Cómo es que puedes vivir con esa percepción? Yo no podría, seria buena pero no podría.-

-Dime ¿que te incomoda?-

-Quiero ir al instituto!-

-No te preocupes tu madre es muy buena convenciendo a Edward-

-Tía! Quería vivir sin esa imagen mental!- estaba con mi ceño fruncido

-Lo siento- mordió su lengua, y cerro sus ojos.

-Bueno tú tienes que ayudarme-

-Creo que habrá un buen resultado-río

-¿Enserio?- me ilusione

-Si, a lo mejor, pero tu futuro es borroso y demasiado cambiante me duele la cabeza el solo intentar ver. Pero puedo ver el de tu padre-no puedo creerlo que tuviera esperanza.

-Si ahora podemos disfrutar el día de compras!-

Fue completamente tortuoso como me los esperaba, pero Salí con varios libros para leer en mis momentos de ocio, que espero que sean tapados con horarios de escuela. Solo quería volver Forks.

**Bueno es el ultimo cap. latoso, ya empezara la acción en el otro, bueno creo yo**

**A mi lectora, la única que me envío review, estaré hasta que termine esta historia palabra de Scout!.**


	4. Llegada

**Llegada****:**

Renesmee Pov.

Hoy era el día del tan esperado viaje. Volvería a Forks, hoy en la tarde estaría pisando mi antigua casa. Lo más probable es que mañana podría ver a los licántropos y al abuelito Charlie. Que emoción.

-Edward, calma a tu hija- refunfuño el tío Jazz.

-No puedo lo siento es un caso perdido- río

-¿Por qué hablan como si yo no estuviera aquí?- dije en tono de niña pequeña

-Renesmee, tus emociones las podría sentir a 50 kilómetros ¡Solo cálmate!- si se estaba burlando de mi.

-No puedo estoy total y completamente ansiosa-

-En eso no te pareces a ninguno de tus padres-río el tío Em y froto mi cabeza, desordenando mi cabello.

-Si, Bella era así cuando tomo su "Gran decisión"-se burlo la tía Alice

-Que chistosa Alice- río- Yo creo que los ansiosa lo saco de la "Impulsiva Tía Allie"- marco las comillas aéreas.

Cuando nos llamaron para subir a nuestro vuelo, casi corrí, pero me contuve tenia que mantener la calma. _¡Por dios Renesmee!¡Solo es una ciudad!_. Decía mi consciencia._¡¿Cómo que solo una ciudad?! Ahí estaba mi abuelo, los lobos era mi ciudad. Esta bien los años en Alaska no fueron tortuosos, pero quería estar en Forks_. Le respondí a mi consciencia.¡Por Dios estoy loca!¡Hablaba conmigo misma!.

-Si estas loca pequeña, pero ve a tu asiento- río mi papá.

El viaje se me hizo extremadamente largo y latoso. Vi como dos películas en el sistema de entretenimiento de la línea aérea. Aun si las ansias me carcomían y mas encima ni siquiera íbamos a llegar directamente a Forks, era primero el aeropuerto de Seattle y luego en auto hasta la casa que teníamos en Forks.

-Ya pequeña loca, estamos en Seattle-bufe- Tenemos que descender del avión…-mi padre puso una cara picara-A no ser que te quieras devolver a Alaska-

-No!- salte del asiento, y varias personas me miraron como loca

-Que miran? Solo estoy emocionada!-reí y seguí a mi familia para descender del avión.

Tomamos un taxi hasta el lugar a donde habían llegado los autos. Fue realmente rápido, pero cuando de dinero se trata, la gente se apresura.

-Bueno- hablo la tía Rose- Edward y Bella en el volvo, Carlisle y Esme en su auto, Alice y Jasper en Porsche , Emmett y yo en el Jeep, y Renesmee en el BMW-dijo

-No, Renesmee no conducirá- dijo mi padre en su impenetrable postura de papi sobre protector.

-Dios! Edward! Tu hija es una excelente conductora- si en una de las escapadas que se daba el tío Em y la tía Rose conmigo me enseñaron a conducir.

-Pero yo no quiero…-

-Edward! Cállate o ya veras- dijo la tía Allie, lo mas probable que lo estaba amenazando con algo en su mente, por que mi papá se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír.

-Tome señorita- la tía Rose me extendió la llaves del BMW y casi corrí al auto.

-Una carrera- grito mi tío Em- Desde donde la carretera queda sola-grito

-Que apostamos?-grite

-Nada por que no lo harán- gruño mi papá

-No te metas Eddie, es entre Res y yo!-

-Cuando ganemos lo vemos ¿Te parece?-

-Si!-grite- Ahora ¡A casa!- reí y eche andar el motor del hermoso descapotable rojo.

Íbamos en caravana, lo juro parecía funeral pero con mas velocidad. Cuando llegamos al lugar del comienzo de nuestra carrera.

-En sus marcas… Listos-pauso- FUERA!

Pise el acelerador a todo lo que daba, tenia que maniobrar y ganar. El era un vampiro tenia su concertación en una de las partes de su mente y el resto era pensar en cualquier estupidez que quiere que yo haga cuando el gane, pero no ganara!

En res minutos estacione el BMW fuera de la casa y el tío Em llego CINCO SEGUNDOS DESPUES! LE GANE! LE GANE!

-Te gane.- le apunte con el dedo y le saque la lengua

-Si me ganaste-bufo-Deberías correr carreras-

-Ni lo sueñes Emmett, no es Maggi Peyton **(n/a: es la personaje principal de la película de Disney "Herby a toda maquina")**- río papá.

-Podría serlo, ganaría el nazcar- froto mi cabello

-Bueno basta de carreras vamos a la casa-

Al entrar se me cayó la mandíbula. La casa ya estaba arreglada lista para ser habitada por 8 vampiros y una hibrida.

-Cual es mi habitación?-

-Esta en el tercer piso- dijo papá y frunció el labio- pero nosotros tenemos una casita, mas adentro del bosque y ahí también esta tu habitación-

-Donde viviremos entonces?-

-Aquí- dijo mamá- me gusta estar con todos- se acerco a la reja de mi padre- pero si quieres privacia nos podemos escapar unas cuantas veces … si quieres- le susurro en tono ¿Sexy?.

-Chicos su hija esta presente- río el tío Em

-Pero tengo el consuelo de que no tendré un hermanito- reí

-Se le pego el humor de Emmett!-dijo la tía Allie

-AAAAAAAAH!- me sobresalte

-que fue eso?-la preocupación en el tono de mi abuela era notoria

-Parece el grito de una mujer y viene del bosque-dijo mi madre con su mirada dorada perdida en la ventana.

-Crees que podamos llegar a ella- pregunto serio el tío Jazz.

-Si-dijo mamá, en estos años mi madre había aprovechado para mejorar todos sus sentidos, se había vuelto una buena rastreadora.

Todos salieron disparados de la casa, yo iba al frente con mi papá los dos éramos los mas rápidos de la familia, pero era el mas que yo.

Al llegar la escena me sorprendió. Había una muchacha de no mas de diez años tirada en el piso con mucha sangre, eso fue un golpe duro para mi nariz. Su tez blanca, ojos grises y cabello negro. Tenia una herida en cuello una en pecho y una en el tobillo. Pero no era las marcas que deja un vampiro, pero si las de alguien despiadado. Carlisle corrió para arrodillarse junto a la niña y verifico su pulso en la muñeca. Yo lo escuchaba levemente.

-No creo que sobreviva-la dio una rápida mirada- Perdió mucha sangre y esta muy malherida tiene golpes por todas partes-

-Quien es tan despiadado?-

-Alguien que requería de su ayuda, la obtuvo y luego ella no debía hablar- mi adre estaba serio- y la ataco…- de nuevo la pausa- era alguien vestido de rojo y negro con su cara cubierta y experimentado en combate-

-No vio caras?- pregunte

-No pero mí vista de vampiro me permite saber que la contextura corporal de esta persona era la de una chica-

-Que querían de esta chica?-pregunte otra vez me sorprendía la imagen.

-Hija, en este mundo no solo exciten vampiros y metamorfos.-

-Son cinco clases- interrumpió el ti Jazz- Vampiros, metamorfos, duendes, elfos y hechiceros o brujos como quieras llamarle-

- Y esta pequeña es una hechicera- dijo el tío Em

-Exacto-dijo papá-y al ser pequeña su energía vital es mayor y la pequeña revelo que su atacante estaba cerca de su comunidad entonces la mato o eso cree ella-

- Si Edward la niña morirá en dos o tres minutos- dijo seria la tía Allie.

-Que en la otra vida se apiaden de ella y pueda descansar en paz- dije

-Amén- dijeron todos al unísono

-Ahí que enterrarla- dije

-Va desaparecer apenas deje de respirar-mi padre- la ha embrujado.

Nos fuimos de aquel lugar cuando la pequeña dejo de respirar. Fue impactante ver a esa alma tan pequeña y pura desvanecerse de la tierra por alguien tan despiadado como la que le hizo el daño.

-Bueno eso algo poco usual-dije

-No fueron los lobos Jasper- dijo mi papá con un poco de enojo en su voz.

-Lo siento Edward solo veía la posibilidades-dijo asustado

-Sácalos de tus posibilidades entonces-

-Bueno, ya no le den más vueltas y hablemos de Renesmee- dijo la tía Allie.

-Que? Yo? Que hice?-rezongue

-Renesmee habla con tu padre- creo que pude escuchar el clic en mi cabeza.

-Papá ¿Podré ir al instituto?-

-No lo creo Renesmee-

-Pero Tengo la edad-replique

-Para entrar a primer grado-

-Uno, cero- dijo el tío Em

-Pero la apariencia y conocimientos para entrar a penúltimo año de instituto-

-A uno!- dijo el tío otra vez

-Nunca has estado rodeada de tantos humanos-su tono era sereno, pero no ganara

-Dos, uno!-

-Pero me controle en el orfanato y con la niña ensangrentada-

-A dos! Señoras y señoras quien ganara el encuentro-

-Yo ganare, por que tengo la edad el control y el derecho a estudiar según los derechos del niño y los humanos-

-OH! Es peor que Bella-exclamo el tío Em.

La tía Alice entro danzando al salón y puso un papel de fondo verde en mi regazo. Me dispuse a leer_. Matriculación del instituto de Forks para Renesmee Carlie Cullen._

**Esta historia continua, espero que sigan leyendo y opinen si les gusta o no**

**Por favor necesito la crítica constructiva.**

**Adiu!**


	5. Primer dia de clases

**Primer ****día de clases**

**Renesmee Pov.**

-¡¿ME MATRICULARON EN EL INSTITUTO DE FORKS?!-

-Otra de las sorpresas de tu padre-dijo la tía Allie

-Te amo papá-corrí a abrazarlo

-Yo también mi pequeña-

-Bueno tengo todo tu mochila, los cuadernos y todos los materiales-dijo mi tía-Jasper será el consejero de la escuela, y Emmett serás el profesor de educación física-

-Tendré chaperones- reí

-Solo por si no te sientes bajo control y te iras con ellos, eso dijo tu padre-

-¿No tendré mi propio auto?- puse cara del gatito de Shrek.

-No, aun no- en su postura impenetrable de papá sobre protector

-Bueno ve a dormir mañana tendrás clases-dijo mamá

Corrí a mi habitación, me prepara para dormir, lavado de dientes, ponerme el pijama , cepillar mi cabello y a la cama.

Me di vueltas y vueltas en la cama inquieta ¡Mañana iría a clases!. Que emoción tenía solo quería cerrar los ojos, dormir que parecieran segundos y despertar de mañana. Me puse a divagar las cosas que me podían pasar. Pensé si es que Dan estaría en el instituto y con todo eso caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Renesmee levante ¡Primer día de escuela!-dijo papá. Salte de la cama.

-Estoy a tiempo?-

-Si amor ve a bañarte tu desayuno espera-dijo haciendo un ridículo gesto con los brazos y una sonrisa de caricatura.

Como si mi vida dependiera de ello entre rápido al baño deje correr el agua para cepillar mi cabello. La ducha fue rápida hasta me lave el cabello, me envolví en toallas y de nuevo hacia el cuarto.

Sobre la cama habían unos jeans, unas converse las clásicas, una hermosa polera azul de manga corta y un chaleco gris con arto escote de seguro era para lucir la polera.

Bañada, vestida, con cabello seco y peinada, tome la mochila preparada por la tía Alice y baje a velocidad inhumana las escaleras.

-Buenos días, Tíos ¿Listos para ser maestros?-reí

-Claro, solo que no voy a poder fingir que tomo café, tendré que hacerlo-puso cara de asco.

-Señor Emmett, no es tan malo.-se burlo el tío Jasper.

-Bueno toma desayuno, tendrás que beber sangre donada ahora-dijo mamá

-¡¿Por qué?!-exclame

-Debes estar bajo control- dijo la tía Rose con su rostro oculto bajo una revista de moda.

-No tienes el tiempo suficiente para salir a cazar cariño- me explico papá-Ahora come, bebe y todo eso- me insto

Cuando estuve lista, bese a todo el mundo, nos subimos al Jeep del tío Emmett y nos encaminamos a la escuela.

Estaba emocionada y sabía que el tío Jazz lo percibía, pero que importaba? Solo quería llegar a clases conocer gente, sociabilizar era un gran anhelo,¿Me aceptarían?. ¿Me pondría en ridículo en tío Emmett?, no lo sabia y ¿Y que?.

Aparcamos en el estacionamiento y pude sentir de inmediato que todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a nosotros, me baje del auto con vergüenza y timidez.

**Dan Pov:**

-Dan! Dan!- grito Robert llamando mi atención.

-Hola viejo!-le di un apretón de manos.

-¿Sabes la nueva?- estaba jadeando había corrido hacia mi dirección.

-No-dije cerrando mi casillero- No soy un chismoso- reí

-Mira, Los Cullen volvieron-me sonaba el apellido

-¿Quiénes son?-

-Idiota-me dio un zape- Son una de las familias mas raras que han estado en Forks, eran todos adoptado y eran cinco, hace siete años venían a este instituto, eran poco sociables siempre estaban en familia, creo que el menor de ellos se enamoro, de una recién llegada, y ahora han vuelto y ahí una nueva.-

-Bueno yo soy nacido en Forks que se yo de tus estupideces- y ahí fue cando la vi. Estoy seguro era Renesmee la misma que había conocido en el orfanato y con la que hablaba por Chat. Tenia la cabeza baja venia con un gorilon y un rubio delgado y alto. Debían de ser su familia.

**Renesmee Pov:**

Nos fuimos a una oficina donde tomaría mi horario de clases y mis tíos los de ellos. Era una oficina pequeñita calida y una mujer joven estaba sentada.

-Hola soy Ang…-abrió sus ojos sorprendida- Por Dios! ¿Emmett?¿Jasper?¿Son ustedes?-

-Claro Ángela, que yo sepa no tengo un gemelo-río el tío Em.

-¿Y quien es ella?- enrojecí cuando su vista se fijo en mi.

-Es nuestra nueva hermanita, Renesmee Carlie Cullen-sonrío ampliamente el tío Emmett.

-Bueno ustedes no han cambiado nada y tu hermana nueva es hermosa-

-Gracias- susurre.

-Bueno pequeña, aquí esta tu horario de clases, un mapa y una hoja que deben firmar todos tus maestros y cuando salgas me la traes, ¿Bueno?-sonrío.

-Claro… Amm. Adiós.-salimos de la oficina.

-Bueno sobrinita yo me voy a mi clase-dijo el tío Emmett.

-Y yo a mi oficina-dijo el tío Jasper- Si hay problemas nos llamas o vas donde nosotros, ¿Ya?- asentí- Adiós sobrinita cuídate-

Camine lentamente a mi casillero para guardar mis libros, y me dirigí a mi primera clase. Matemáticas, no es terrible lo que he estudiado con papá y el abuelo se bastante para enfrentar esta clase.

Cuando entre todas la miradas se fijaron en mi, el profesor bajo un poco sus gafas para verme.

-Pase señorita- colgué mi chaqueta y camine tímidamente hacia la mesa del profesor.

-Bueno preséntese- enrojecí.

-Hola- moví mi mano en saludo-Me llamo Renesmee Carlie Cullen y me he mudado recientemente aquí-

-Esta bien señorita Renesmee, siéntese al lado de la señorita Patrick.- mire hacia lo pupitres y el único que le quedaba un puesto era al lado de una chica de tez blanca, cabello rubio caramelo y ojos azules al igual que el hielo era un color extremadamente raro. Camine hacia el pupitre y me senté.

-Hola, soy Seline Patrick- me extendió su mano, la apreté.

-Ya sabes mi nombre- bromee

-Si y toda la clase- río.-¿Te ha gustado Forks?- sonrío mostrándome unos impecables dientes blancos.

-Si, me gusta el clima así, ósea este clima- Reí de frustración.

-¿No te gusta ser nueva?-

-No mucho-bufe.

-Bueno y cuéntame ¿Por qué te viniste?- bueno hay que empezar a mentir.

-Mi "padre"-ise la comillas aéreas- Es doctor y le ofrecieron un puesto en el hospital de Forks. Mi familia es bastante grande y …-

-Si he oído los rumores sobre "El regreso de los Cullen"- puso una voz graciosa y marco las comillas.

- Bueno yo soy la nueva integrante y la única que debe ir al instituto y aquí me tienes- ambas reímos.

-Debe ser genial vivir en una familia tan grande-

-Si a veces, cuando no tienes hermanos sobré protectores. Ya sabes-

-Si, ósea no pero lo imagino-

-Señoritas no quiero mandarlas fuera de la clase- nos regaño el profesor

-Si profesor- contestamos las dos al unísono con la cabeza baja.

La clase transcurrió sin problemas, nos dieron ejercicios matemáticos, simples increíblemente Seline era tan rápida como yo y tenia todo bueno, así que nos dejaron salir antes.

-¿Cual es tu próxima clase Renesmee?-

-¡Ahí no!-

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo Seline.

-¡Me toca Educación Física! ¡¿Por qué tan temprano?!-

-¿Que tiene? es tu horario y también el mío-río tensa.

-Por lo menos estamos juntas, de nuevo-

-Ya pero ¿Qué tiene?- estaba desesperada.

-Mi hermano Emmett es el profesor de Educación Física.-Bufe.

-Ah!-suspiro Seline, en ese momento una chica de cabello rojo y ojos oscuros se acerco corriendo.

-Seline!!!-jadeo-¡Tienes que ver al profe de Educación Física!¡Es guapetón!, tiene a toda las chicas suspirando por el-exclamo la chica, yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos Resnemee, tenemos clase.-también volteo sus ojos azules como el hielo.

Cuando estábamos cambiando nuestros equipos en camarines (A mi tía Alice se le debió borrar el futuro del tío Emmett y me puso un equipo en mi mochila), todas la chicas cuchicheaban lo hermoso que eran los dos nuevos profesores, pero que el tenia una consejero era de una mirada intimidante.

-Bueno chicos, diez vueltas al gimnasio. ¡Ya!¡Ya!¡Ya!-

-Señorita Cullen, su hoja de asistencia por favor- trote hacia donde estaba el tío Emmett.

-¿Como van las clases?-río

-Bien tío no te preocupes-

-Profesor Cullen o profe, sabes que odio las formalidades.-reímos.

-Bueno iré a trotar o si no creerán que tengo preferencias-

-¡Ve!-

-Que estricto es el profe contigo- río Seline.

-SI mucho- y así siguió la clase y la siguiente fue literatura completamente aburrida, también estaba con Seline. Pero ahora venia el Almuerzo.

**Bueno creo que lo subiré enseguida me pondré a escribir estoy mas inspirada que nunca!**

**Adiu y gracias por los comentarios!**


	6. Compartiendo

**Compartiendo**

**Renesmee Pov:**

-Seline…-dude en la entrada a la cafetería.

-¿Que pasa Renesmee?-

-Todos me han mirado durante el día, cuando entre a la cafetería será peor y además solo te conozco a ti- creo que estaba temblando.

-Cálmate, no te comportes como la reina del drama. Además nos sentaremos con unos de mis amigos-y me arrastro hacia dentro.

Cuando entramos, todas las miradas se centraron en nosotros. Algunos cuchicheaban y me miraban , otros reían por como Seline me arrastraba a la cola de los almuerzo.¡Era frustrante ser la chica nueva!.

-¿Qué comerás?-

-¿Yo?-Salí de mis ensoñaciones.

-No, le hablo a Kristen Stewart. ¡Claro que tú!-bufo y sonrío -Un sándwich, una manzana y una limonada-pidió Seline- Pide Renesmee-

-Lo mismo- le sonreí a la señora de casino.

-Que tengan un buen día-sonrío

-Gracias Margaret- y luego Seline pago mi almuerzo y el de ella.

-Hey! Yo pago mi comida-

-No como nueva en el instituto, yo invito- y me arrastro a la mesa.

En el otro lado de la cafetería una chico de cabello oro, agitaba su brazo y Seline fue él o ellos eran dos uno lo reconocí al instante. Era Dan, sus ojos miel verdes como el pasto brillaban y su cabello oro estaba mas largo. El que estaba a su lado tenia el cabello castaño y los ojos vede limón. Eran los dos guapos.

-Dan, Robert. Ella es Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Dan sonrío ampliamente y Robert se levanto de la silla, lanzando su aroma a mi nariz mi garganta comenzó a quemar.

-Hola Robert Thomas Hardwicke-extendió su mano, la apreté suavemente y le sonreí. Luego se paro Dan.

-Ya nos conocemos Renesmee? Cierto?-rió

-Sabes Dan había una posibilidad remota que quedáramos en el mismo instituto- reí nerviosa

-Si lo sabia pero aquí me tienes somos compañeros de instituto-su sonrisa me quito levemente el aliento y la quemazón en mi garganta aumento mientras hablaba.

-No entiendo nada ¿Y tu Robert?- dijo Seline con el ceño fruncido.

-Tam-po-co- marco Robert.

-Ya lo conocía, una vez fui a entregar ropa al orfanato, horas antes de que se lo llevaran sus nuevos padres-

-Bueno ya nos presentamos, ahora chicas tengo hambre comamos por favor-dijo Robert con cara chistosa y sobandas su estomago, yo escuchaba levemente sus tripas gruñir de hambre.

-Renesmee ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?-pregunto Robert. Saque el horario de mi mochila.-Mmm...… Biología-

-Renesmee, creo que tenemos el mismo horario-rió Seline- También es mi próxima clase.-

-Bueno por lo menos una amiga-

-Res. ¿Te puedo decir Res?- pregunto Robert.

-Parece nombre de una vaca, mejor Nessie-

-¿Por qué Nessie? Suena como el mounstro del lago Ness-rió Robert.

-Cuando llegue donde los Cullen, me dijeron que me parecía a un monstruito y quede así-

-Bueno Nessie, el viernes pasado habíamos quedado de ir a jugar Pool o bolos ¿Vienes?- Este chico me caía bien.

-Debo hablar con mamá-

-Eso es obvio tontita, la cosa es que te tienen que dar ganas de ir para que pidas el permiso- se burlo Seline.-y ¿Te llevan tus tíos?-asentí- Cuando te aburras te puedo pasar a buscar y a dejar yo ¿Te parece?-sonrío ampliamente.

-Mmm...… claro-

-Ya vámonos a clases no quiero que me dejen fuera de nuevo.-alego Robert

-¿No para de hablar?-le susurre a Seline, ella rió bajito y asintió.

-¡Seline! Recuerda que tengo buen oído-

-Vámonos, antes de que nos alcancé- me tomo por el brazo, corrimos y reímos hasta el laboratorio de biología.

El día transcurrió normal hasta que tocaron el timbre, era hora de irse yo debía encontrarme con mis tíos para ir a casa.

-Renesmee, lo siento debo irme- dijo Seline, sus ojos color hielo estaban congelados con una mirada intimidante y asesina su mandíbula tensa y tenia la mirada perdida, me dio miedo -Adiós- y corrió a la salida.

Camine al aparcamiento a paso lento y acompasado, hasta que un brazo se cruzo por mis hombros, sobresaltándome y quemando mi garganta.

-¿Por que tan sola?-pregunto Dan.

-Seline se fue así anda más, fue raro-

-Sabes que Seline esa una de las mas populares del instituto, todos quieren estar con ella, tiene pretendientes y todo pero nadie la había visto con alguien tanto tiempo como lo estuvo contigo. A algunos los intimida por el color tan frío de su mirada, a veces da miradas asesinas y el ambiente cerca de ella a veces en denso-

-Con ustedes se junta-afirme

-Solo en el almuerzo, es alumna de excelencia y creo que vive ocupada en su casa-

-¡Renesmee!- grito el tío Emmett desde su jeep

-Adiós debo irme, nos vemos mañana-le dije a Dan.

-¿Qué tal el día ?-pregunto el tío Jazz

-Muy bueno-reí.-Creo…-

-Sabes, hay alumnos con muy baja autoestima. Ya entendí por que Alice me puso de consejero, para que le arreglara las emociones- rió. Todos en realidad, la tía Alice pensaba en todo. En 15 minutos estábamos en la puerta de la casa con una amplia sonrisa en mi cara.

-AH!-se grito-quejo alguien dentro de casa, la sonrisa desapareció y corrí a la sala.

N uno de los sillones estaba sentado Seth Clearwater, tenia una herida en su frente, su hombro izquierdo se había salido de su lugar y la rodilla también, tenia moretones el brazo derecho y uno que otro en el pecho, otra herida en su estomago. Vestía los típicos pantaloncillos que casi todos los lobos llevan y mi abuelo estaba arrodillado en frente de él.

-Bien Seth, muerde esta toalla-le paso la toalla y Seth trago sonoramente. Yo estaba con la boca abierta por la imagen.

-¿Qué hará doctor?- se veía nervioso.

-Devolver el hombro a s lugar o quedaras así. Aun que seas lobo. A sabes lo que le pasó hace años a uno de los tuyos- dijo calmamente, y capas recordando. ¿Quién había saldo herido hace años?.

-¿Qué sucedió?- logre articular

-Lo atacaron- dijo mamá seria. Se oyó el quejido ahogado por la toalla que mordía Seth. Mi abuelo le había puesto el hombro en su lugar.

-¿Fue la misma que ataco a la niña?- pregunto el tío Jazz.

-Si- respondió la tía Rose.

Por dios que crueldad, primero una niña y ahora uno de los lobos, pero que buscaba esa persona tan cruel.

-Seth ¿Te sientes débil?- pregunto mi abuelo, el solo se digno a asentir y bajar sus parpados como si pesaran mil kilogramos.

-¿Por qué esta extraña chica ataca así?-

-Tiene una gran fuerza y es tan rápida como ustedes- dijo Seth.

-¿será un vampiro?- pregunte

-Miren, no por que ustedes me caigan bien no siento el olor y ella no olía como ustedes, no es un olor perceptible es como si no existiera el olor- fue Seth el que volvió hablar.

-Hay que averiguar-dijo el tío Jazz.

-De eso no hay duda, hablare con Jacob y le diré- Seth se intento parar, pero cuando estuvo de pie cayo, mi papá lo atajo antes de que tocara el suelo.

-Seth debes reposar, no cambiaras de fase en una semana- lo reprendió el abuelo.

-¿Cómo iré a casa?-exclamó- ¿Me podría alguno ir a dejar?-

-No podemos pasar el tratado, parece que aun no se enteran de que hemos llegado.- dijo mamá.

-Pero Nessie no tiene restricciones, ella puede pasar-dijo Seth con una amplia sonrisa.

-Lo siento Seth papá no me deja conducir- _"Por favor, por favor, por favor, déjame ir a dejarlo. Por favor, por favor , por favor"_. Suplique mentalmente. Mi padre puso su dedo meñique y pulgar en el puente de s nariz y cerró los ojos.

-Sabes he sido permisivo, puedes ir a dejarlo.-rió

-SI!-

-¿De que me perdí?- bufo mamá.

-¿Te molesta que ella vaya?- le dijo papá con una sonrisa torcida. Mamá se quedo en otro mundo y asintió.

-No… claro que no- y se llevo a papá.

-Bueno, termino de repararlo, literalmente repararlo y te ayudamos a meterlo al Mercedes. ¿Bueno?.-asentí, por el acuerdo de mi abuelo. ¡USARIA EL MERCEDES!

Después de una hora Seth estaba listo. Entre el tío Emmett y Jazz lo llevaron en sillita hasta el asiento del copiloto, donde lo aseguraron. Mientras mi abuelo me daba las llaves y algunas indicaciones.

-¿Cómo es que no la viste venir?-pegunte, ya íbamos de camino a la Push.

-Ah!-se demoro en procesar- Ah ya entendí, no la vi venir, te dije su olor era imperceptible.-

-¿Me podrías decir de cuantos años crees que era?- igual quería ayudar a esta investigación.

-No se, entre 16 y 20. Estaba más pendiente de defenderme-.

Averiguaría todo…

**Otro ataque. Pero ahora a Seth.**

**Quiero decir lo contenta que estoy, me llegan artos mails diciendo que me han agregado a sus historias favoritas, hartas personas. Me pone feliz. Gracias.**

**Por favor comenten.**


	7. Una pista màs

**Una pista más:**

**Renesmee Pov:**

-De igual manera, destruí la mayor parte de su trajecito, lo deje bien roto- sonrió pagado de si mismo.

-Y ¿la dejaste herida?-

-Una, creo que un poco profunda en su pantorrilla-rio secamente.

-Llegamos-

Pude divisar a Jacob y Leah saliendo de la casa de Seth. Había dos opciones, papá los llamo o sintieron mi olor humano mezclado con vampiro. Leah venia con el ceño fruncido y Jacob con un indicio de sonrisa.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Nessie?-sonrió Jacob, Leah bufo.

-Bueno les traje a Seth- indique el auto con el pulgar.

-¿Qué le paso a mi hermano?-Leah abrió los ojos como platos.

-Cuando llegue de clases a casa escuche un grito y corrí a la sala, ahí estaba Seth sentado en el sillón todo herido y fracturado- explique con seriedad.-Esta en el asiento de copiloto del Mercedes.-

-Jake bajémoslo y lo llevamos a dentro de casa-dijo Leah se notaba la preocupación en su rostro.

Vi toda la escena. Leah y Jacob llevaron a Seth al igual que mis tíos en las casa. Yo los seguí al interior de la casa, era calida y acogedora. Como todas las casas de La Push.

-Seth ¿Quién rayos te hizo esto?- lo regaño Leah.

-No lo se Leah, estaba completamente cubierta con una traje negro y rojo.- rezongó Seth.

-¡¿ENTONCES DONDE ESTABAS METIDO PARA QUEDAR ASI?!-Le grito Leah.

-En el bosque, ella me emboscó. Lo juro su olor era imperceptible.-

-Eso es imposible Seth, todo tiene su olor- dijo Jake pensativo.

-A lo mejor pensó en como taparlo- lance sin pensar. A Jake se le descompuso la cara.-Seth ¿recuerdas el lugar especifico?- dije.

-En línea casi recta desde tu casa hacia las montañas-dijo.

-Bueno me voy- abrase a Jake, a Seth y bese en la mejilla a Leah.

Me subí al auto, pero no me dirigí a casa. Estacionaria en la carretera y me iría al sector donde aconteció la pelea de Seth. No conocía el olor de la atacante pero si el de Seth y era bastante fuerte.

Seth había mencionado que le había roto el traje, a lo mejor encontraría un pedazo de ropa o unas gotas de sangre en la tierra.

Tenia que ayudar a mi familia a buscar a la responsable de estos ataques. Nos podía tocar a nosotros un ataque y si esta chica era tan despiadada no le importaría estar con un experto en luchas con vampiros como mi tío Jazz. O una neófita entrenada y mejorada como mamá que incremento su fuerza y olfato.

Estacione el Mercedes y me puse a correr a toda velocidad hacia el "Campo de batalla" donde peleo Seth con la misteriosa y endemoniada chica.

Cuando estuve cerca intente usar mi poco desarrollado olfato, (no tenia sentidos tan desarrollados como los vampiros), para encontrar el olor de lobo de Seth solo eso necesitaba. Camine con precaución por el bosque.

El olor de Seth me golpeo en la nariz, mire inmediatamente al suelo haber si encontraba algo. Algo negro y con brillo llamo mi atención, me agache y lo sostuve en mis manos. Era un trozo de cuero y con el leve rastro de una cita roja que alguna vez estuvo cosida a este trozo de cuero.

Como dijo Seth el olor era imperceptible, no había rastro de que alguien lo hubiera usado, pero había un poco de saliva y el olor de Seth impregnados en el misterioso trozo.

¿Quién vestiría así?¿Por que ataca?¿Cual es su fin en Forks?. No podía encontrar sentido a sus ataques, primero una inocente pequeña y luego a Seth, eso era extraño pero los dos no eran normales. La niña era hechicera y Seth hombre lobo.

Cuando ya estaba en el auto, me puse a pensar como rayos iba a esconder mi escapada al bosque de mi padre el lo sabría. Tendría que enfrentar la verdad.

Mientras conducía intentaba solo concentrarme en la carretera, no quería saber nada más de este problema, ni tampoco de lo que me esperaba en casa con papá. Apuesto que cuando entre el habrá visto el reloj durante todo el tiempo que estuve afuera, apuesto que nunca mas me dejara Salí. Y nunca tendré me auto.

Abrí de un portazo con las llaves del auto en una mano y el pedazo de cuero en la otra, no tenia la mejor cara, sabia que mi padre me enfrentaría.

-¿Por qué ese estado de ánimo?- pregunto el tío Jazz posado en el marco de la puerta del comedor.

- Tome- extendí el trozo de cuero y me fui a mi habitación.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto?-entro papá un poco enfurecido.

-¿Hablaste o no con el tío Jazz?- dije secamente.

- Si, pero ¿Por qué ese tono?-

- No lo se papá, lo siento. Es que el asunto de la chica que ataca me perturba y mucho.-dije frustrada.

-Mira hija, no te molestes arreglaremos todo este problema, así que cálmate-cepillo mi cabello suavemente.

-Gracias papá. ¿Estoy castigada?-dije.

-Sabes, no esta vez no. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer por que se acumulara a la próxima- rio.

Los días pasaron normales con la escuela, deberes y amigos. El fin de semana llego sin que yo me diera cuenta. Había terminado mi primera semana de clases, había sido increíble.

Era viernes y estábamos en el aparcamiento del instituto hablando, sobre la salida a los bolos o los "árcade game" de Seattle.

-¿Qué te dijeron tus padres Reméseme?- dijo Seline, hoy había aparecido con un corte en su labio. Me había contado que se había resbalado con el suelo mojado de la cocina de su casa.

-¿Sobre que?-

-Tontita, ¿Te dejaron acompañarnos?-rio Seline.

-Huy! No he preguntado!-casi grite.

-OH! Que distraída- rio Robert- Y pensé que Dan era el distraído- él y Seline rompieron en carcajadas y Dan frunció su lindo ceño.

-Jajá! Que chistoso Robert- Dan le dio un zape a Robert. Yo reí.

-Seline ¡Pégale a Renesmee!- alego Robert.

-¡Pero! ¿Por que?- alegue.

-No te tienes que reír de la desgracia ajena.-me molesto Robert. Le saque la lengua al igual que lo haría una niña pequeña.

-Bueno, si van a mi casa ahí hablamos con mi padre- pause- iré a hablar con mis hermanos-

Corría en busca de mi tíos, para que llamaran a todos, por que con mi distracción y gran bocaza había invitado a mis amigos a mi casa.

El tío Jazz llamo a mi padre para advertirle. Me dejo que nos fuéramos en el auto de Seline, era un Kia morning, verde.

-Bueno yo te indico como llegar- le dije Seline, yo estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto y los chicos atrás.

-¿Es cierto que vives fuera de la ciudad? ¿Ósea lejos?- Seline le lanzo una mirada asesina a Robert por el retrovisor después de haber dicho eso, yo solo reí.

-Si, es cierto- afirme.

-¿Saliste de tu duda?- dijo agriamente Seline.

-Por dios! Seline ¿Por qué tan agria?- rio Robert, Seline tenia su ceño fruncido y una mirada asesina que no despegaba de la carretera.

-Odio que la gente sea tan entrometida-gruño, Robert se hundió en el asiento trasero.

**Edward ****Pov:**

Podía escuchar el motor de un auto y por el sonido era un Kia, aun no podía escuchar las mentes de los amigos de mi hija pero si la de ella, después de unos minutos tres voces me invadieron y una canción?, uno de ellos venia pensando en una canción.

-Ahí vienen- escuche mascullar a Bella. Yo corrí donde ella a abrazarla tiernamente.

-Tranquila amor- la bese en los labios dulcemente.

-Adoro que me calmes de esa manera- sonrió.

-Bueno ahora relájate, por que ya va como un año que no ves a un humano que no sea Renesmee- bese su mejilla.

-Edward- gruño- Confía en mí- nos envolvió en su escudo y pensó. _Tenemos toda la noche._

-Estoy de acuerdo-

Renesmee abrió la puerta con cautela y pude escuchar un par de pies decididos y otros tres pares de pies dudosos. Mi hija los hizo pasar y los dejo sentarse ene el sillón.

-Bueno chicos esta es mi casa, estas son las esposas de mis hermanos- señalo a Rosalie y Alice- Mis otros hermanos – me señalo a Bella y a mi. – Y madre- señalo a Esme- Mi padre esta trabajando en el hospital- y los acompaño en el sillón.

-Entonces tendremos que esperar a tu padre- dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verde limón.

- No es necesario- interrumpí- Yo y Bella – la señale- Prácticamente criamos a Renesmee, así que pueden decirme lo que quieran- sonreí ampliamente.

_Wow! Este hombre parece su padre. _Pensó en de cabello castaño indague en su mente, se llamaba Robert.

_La mujer es muy parecida a la castaña que esta al lado del tipo. _Pensó el rubio de ojos verde pasto. Se llamaba Dan.

Y la mente de la chica de ojos azules como el hielo era un misterio, estaba reproduciendo la canción "Dead memories" de Slipknot. Pero prestaba toda su atención en la conversación. Pero cuando vi sus ojos una sensación de Dejavu me invadió.

-Edward te los presento-los fue señalando uno a uno- Robert Hardwicke . Dan Mathews y Seline Patrick- dudo Renesmee durante un segundo.

- Señor Edward ¿Podemos ir a los bolos?- dijo Seline, ella me parecía muy conocida…


	8. Cumpleaños!

**¡Cumpleaños!**

**Edward Pov:**

- Señor Edward ¿Podemos ir a los bolos?- dijo Seline.

-Solo Edward Seline.- dije- Renesmee ¿No le mencionaste nada a Carlisle?- Renesmee se encogió en su asiento. _Lo siento lo había olvidado. Lo juro!. _Dijo su mente en tono suplicante.

No quiero ser el padre protector y malo que no deja que su hija tenga una vida social. Es cierto que Renesmee esta mañana de cumpleaños y tendré que aceptar que aunque de tiempo tenga 7 años, de mente y físico tiene 17 años.

-Creo que a Carlisle no le molestara- corrió instantáneamente a abrazarme cuidando su velocidad._ Gracias_, susurro mentalmente. Yo cepille su cabello con mis dedos.

_Wow! De verdad parece que fuera su padre. _Pensó Robert.

-¿Y cuando?- enfatice.

-Se supone que saldríamos hoy , peo que Renesmee lo olvido tendremos que hacerlo otro día- Dijo Seline con su mirada fija en el suelo.

-Pero vayan el permiso esta concedido-dije con aire de grandeza. Mi bebe me va amar.

-Gracias. Edward?-dijo mi bebe.

-Vayan- entonces Renesmee y Seline subieron a la habitación a cambiarse y prepararse y los chicos vieron un partido de baseball con Emmett.

**Renesmee Pov:**

Estábamos en los "Árcade games", Seline estaba en el mesón pidiendo una mesa para los bolos y los chicos pedían los zapatos de todos y yo estaba sentada en una de las mesas donde dejas tus cosas o comes algo mientras el resto juega. Me puse a pensar en la actitud de papá esta tarde. Me había dejado salir sin poner ni siquiera una maldita condición. Algo pasaba en casa.

-¿Qué pasa mi niña?- así me decía Dan desde que empezamos a tener confianza y fue rápido.

-No lo se- bufe- Estos días han sido raros en mi casa y en mi mente- dije.

-Eso después se pasa no te preocupes- Sonrió ampliamente.

-No creí que tendría tanta suerte al encontrar amigos así de increíbles y así de rápido-reí, pero no estaba contenta.

-Suele suceder si eres encantadora-rio Dan.

-¿Encantadora?-

-Admite que lo eres Renesmee, y muchos chicos de la escuela lo piensan-

-Gracioso- golpee juguetonamente su hombro.

-Vamos a jugar- dijo energética Seline.

La tarde paso rápido. Yo era pésima pero Dan siempre siendo un buen amigo me ayudo. Robert y Seline eran excelentes, y además parecían hermanos celebraban todo, tenían las mismas actitudes y el mismo humor. Amaba a mis amigos…

Después de haber comido ( poco por mi parte y demasiado por Robert y Seline, Dan no demasiado), nos fuimos al auto, para llevarme a casa.

-¿A que no adivinan lo que se?-dijo Seline en tono cantado

-¿Qué?- rio Dan.

-Mañana alguien esta de cumpleaños- rio Seline. Creo que pude oír el click en mi cabeza.

-¡Mentira!- exclame, sobresaltándome de mi asiento.

-¿Enserio Renesmee?- dijo Robert. Yo me puse igual que un tomate.

-Si es cierto Rob, pero mañana Renesmee es toda mía- enfatizo Seline.

-¿Y que hay de nosotros?- dijo Robert con cara de perrito mojado y apuntándose a el y a Dan, este reía.

-¿Eres idiota o que?- Rio Dan y le dio un zape en la nuca.-Son chicas es su día y es el cumpleaños 17 de Renesmee.- sonrió ampliamente.

- No quiero que nadie sepa- me hundí en el asiento.

-Llegamos loquilla- rio Seline.

Bajaron todos callados, y me siguieron a la puerta. Sentí risitas detrás de mí pero las ignore. Puse mis ojos en blanco y antes de tocar la perilla de la puerta mi tía Alice la habría abierto por mí, con una enorme sonrisa blanca.

-Wow! Llegaron temprano – exclamo. ¡_¿Qué se trama ?._ Le grite mentalmente a mi padre. Lo vi alzar los hombros en señal de ignorancia, pero tenia una juguetona sonrisa. Mire a mi tía asesinamente.

-Bueno chicos la tarde estuvo estupenda. Seline?- me miro- Mañana nos vemos.-dije, nos despedimos y la casa quedo vacía de humanos.

-Lo que se que estés tramando tía. NO LO HAGAS!- y subí a mi habitación.

Estaba en un tipo de peladero dentro del bosque media como 20 de diámetro, a 15 metros de mi había un árbol caído y a seis había una chica de cabellos negros y ojos claros como la miel que se retorcía de dolor. La silueta femenina aun estaba completamente ennegrecida y estaba a tres metros de la chica y a nueve de mí. Podía reconocer el sufrimiento de la chica, había sido mordida por uno de los míos, creí a la silueta la culpable hasta que baje mi vista y vi mis manos ensangrentadas.

Me asuste y a dos metros de mi había un charco. Corrí hacia a el. Mi reflejo me espanto quitándome el aliento. Yo, estaba despeinada mis labios estaban manchados de sangre y mis ojos tenían el color de los rubíes.

Mire el techo oscurecido de mi habitación, mi respiración estaba irregular y había sudor frio en mi frente. Me levanta apoyándome en mi costado izquierdo, para largar mi brazo derecho hacia la mesita de noche. Mire la hora en mi móvil, eran las 2:54 de la madrugada.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Renesmee!, _me felicite mentalmente con la voz de toda mi familia, t reí levemente. Tenia que dormir.

-Cariño, despierta- decía mamá, mientras me zamarreaba levemente.

-Mmmm!- me quejaba.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen, esta de cumpleaños- enfatizo. M e senté en la cama y mire fijamente a mamá y me carcajee.

-Bella Cullen, tu igual lo estas-reí.

-No es cierto- refunfuño.

-Oh claro que si- y ambas reímos.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, hija- me abrazo fuertemente.

-Para ti también, mami-reí.

-Bueno, vístete o tu tío Emmett te vendrá y se que no es agradable- corrí al baño y tres minutos estuve lista, no quería otra experiencia como la ultima.

Baje las escaleras, podía escuchar los movimientos en la cocina. ¡Algo tramaban!, y no era bueno. Ósea si tienes a alguien como mi tía Alice en tu familia, todo pero absolutamente toooooooodo! Puedes esperar para una fecha tan "importante" como tu cumpleaños. Oí la risita de mi padre y a mi madre susurrándole que le dijera que le causaba risa. Yo también reí.

-Y! Aquiiiiiii estaaaa!- grito el tío Em. –Feliz cumpleaños pequeñita- me alzo y comenzó a darme infinitas vueltas. El reía sonoramente y yo igual.

-Bájame! Por favor!- rogué.

Todos me saludaron, con abrazos y besos. Lo bueno que nada de regalos.

-Estas as grande, bebe- mi padre beso mi coronilla. Escuche una bocina fuera de la casa.

-¿Quién es?- pregunte.

-Seline…- dijimos papá y yo.

Tome mi bolso previamente preparado por mi tía Alice, una chaqueta y salí corriendo. La puerta del copiloto estaba abierta y Seline se veía espectacular con su camisa simple de cuadros sus jeans apitillados y las típicas converse negras.

-Si me sacas una foto te durara mas- rio- Feliz cumpleaños, loquilla- se levanto un poco y me abrazo.- En el centro comercial te doy tu regalo- y el auto partió.

El centro comercial aun no estaba repleto de gente, por la hora. Era sábado y eran las 10:30 nadie se levanta temprano. Oh! Si una hibrida y su loca amiga rubia.

Nos fuimos a Starbucks a desayunar algo. Se me avecinaba un día arduo de compras.

¡Había pasados solo dos horas! Pero no habíamos comprado desenfrenadamente, solo mirábamos mostradores y lo que realmente nos gustaba lo llevábamos, pero cuando pasamos fuera de la librería entramos y se sentó a ver libros yo también lo disfrute.

Cuando el almuerzo se avecinaba, me llevo a la cafetería y comimos hamburguesas, yo solo pensaba en cazar, el olor particular de cada persona me distraía, pero debía aparentar ser humana por el bien de mi familia.

-Bueno ahora vamos al baño y nos pondremos nuestros vestidos y zapatos nuevos- dijo cuando terminamos, eso era lo único queme había obligado a comprar hoy.

Íbamos con las ventanas del auto completamente abiertas, cantando a todo pulmón las canciones que pasaban en la radio. Lo increíble es que Seline sabía todas las canciones que pasaban en la estación, conocía mucho de música, le encantaba.

Ya con nuestro vestidos puestos. Seline había escogido uno rojo sangre con escote recto, tenía una ancha cinta negra debajo del busto y caía en campana a hasta un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas.

El mío era de un azul oscuro muy similar al de Seline, solo que no tenia la cinta ancha debajo del busto y tenia tirantes. Me había obligado a comprarme un cintillo rojo y unos zapatos de igual color.

Saque las llaves de mi cartera y Seline llevaba todas nuestras bolsas de compras, ella había insistido en llevarlas, le di una vuelta a la perilla y entramos a casa.

-¡SORPRESA!-gritaron mi familia amigos y todos mis compañeros de clase. Yo me quede anonadada y sin saber que decir. _¡Ahora comprendo la actitud tan extraña de mi tía y amigos ayer!._ Le grite a papá.

-Espero que te haya gustado a sorpresa- murmuro Seline detrás de mí y se encamino al estudio para dejar las bolsas y por un minuto la vi totalmente ennegrecida…

**Perdón! Para los que sigan esta historia, he comenzado mis clases después de un tortuoso mes post-terremoto. Para los que leen de verdad lo siento pero mi tiempo en la computadora no es como el del verano.**

**Pero como dicen por ahí**

_**MÁS VALE TARDE. QUE NUNCA!**_

Adiu! Cuídense!


	9. La fiesta!

**La fiesta:**

**Renesmee Pov:**

-¡De verdad no puedo creer que me hagan esto!- exclame totalmente enrojecida.

-Renesmee… Somos tus amigos esto era de esperarse- dijo Robert pasando sus brazos por mi hombro.

-Si, además te queremos mucho- dijo Dan, con su hermosa sonrisa blanca de comercial.

-Gracias- mire al piso, en este momento un tomate estaría envidioso de mi color rojo intenso que se pintaba en mis mejillas.

-Además…-Seline apareció entre la multitud y me abrazo- Eres mi mejor amiga- me dijo al oído y ambas reímos.

-Tu igual- limpie una lagrima imaginaria y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno ahora vamos a disfrutar tu fiesta- dijo Robert- Por que estas de cumpleaños!- y nos tiro a los tres a la supuesta pista de baile en la gran sala de mi casa.

La música había empezado a sonar hace unos minutos y comenzó "I gotta Feeling" de The black eyed peas. Nuestro grupo hizo un círculo y comenzamos a bailar. Era entretenido tener una fiesta, pero no me gusto que hubiera sido una sorpresa. Pero que le voy a hacer, Seline es así. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

-¿Cómo esta _tu_ fiesta?- pregunto Dan con una hermosa sonrisa blanca.

-Perfecta- y sonreí, esta sonrisa no saldría de mi cara por toda la noche.

-Renesmee, ¿vamos por algo de tomar?- pregunto Robert con un casi-grito sobre la música.

-Esta bien, vengo sedienta de tantas compras- Seline y yo reímos del sarcasmo.

Caminamos todos juntos tomados de nuestros brazos, yo y Seline en el medio y los chicos a los lados. Había una hermosa mesa adornado con snack y distintas bebidas, era para todos los gustos.

-Espero que nadie haya traído alcohol- suspiro Seline. _Puff! Como si se pudiera entrar alcohol a esta casa. Mi familia olería una gota a kilómetros._ Reí ante eso y me acorde de algo.

-Chicos- todos me miraron-¿Dónde esta mi familia?- de verdad quería saber, era raro no verlos rondando y vigilando.

-Están en el segundo y tercer piso, dijeron que no bajarían solo si no ocurría nada raro- contesto Seline.

-Ósea, ¿fiesta libre de chaperones?-pregunte.

-Si!- contesto un emocionado Robert- Así que Renesmee ¿Me concede una pieza?- lo mire extrañada, luego mire a Seline.-Yo iré con Dan y luego cambiamos-dijo lo arrastro en medio de la montonera de gente.

Robert bailaba muy bien, bailamos mas de una pieza me divertía con el era muy gracioso, me recordaba al tío Emmett. Íbamos en la mitad de Right round cuando aparecieron Seline y Dan, esta halo a Robert entre la gente al igual como lo había echo con Dan, y los hermosos ojos verdes me contemplaron con paciencia.

-Hola mi nombre es Dan Mathews, y quiero saber ¿Por qué una chica tan hermosa esta sola a la mitad de una pista de baile y sin acompañante?-rio.

-Mucho gusta Dan , soy Renesmee Cullen y espero que algún hermoso y atento caballero quiera bailar conmigo-

-Me anoto entonces- y alargo su mano.

-Y yo lo acepto- tome su mano y comenzamos a movernos con la canción "Fire burnin on the dancefloor" . También bailaba bien , pero no podía despegar mi vista de ese hermoso verde que miraba, era igual al verde de Forks. La música paro de pronto y vi a mi tía Alice en el lugar del dj, tenía un micrófono en su mano.

-Hola a todos- todos respondieron en un sonoro "Hola".

-Bueno todos saben que estamos celebrando y como toda celebración de cumpleaños hace falta lo más importante. El pastel y…- todos comenzaron a cantar "Feliz cumpleaños" mientras habrían paso a la mesa con el Gran Pastel, y si que era grande, que rezaba "Feliz cumpleaños Renesmee", tenia 17 velas encendidas y era traído por papá. Cuando el canto, seso Seline dijo –Pide tres deseos- comencé a pensarlos y Robert grito –Ese no!- de broma y reí acto seguido apague las 17 velas con un solo intento. Miles de aplausos se escucharon y la música subió solo un poco, para abrir pasó a la repartición del enorme pastel.

-Guau! Es el pastel mas sabroso que he probado- dijo Seline después de tener su trozo.

-Y si que has probado pasteles- dijo Dan y se gano un leve empujoncito de Seline.

-Pero siempre la veo comer cosas saludables y por el estilo-recrimine.

-Si, es para nivelar su azúcar- lanzo Robert

-Cállense los dos, la cantidad de dulces que yo coma no es de su incumbencia si no de mi peso- y ambas reímos. -Además no había conocido hombres más vanidosos que ustedes dos- lanzo de pronto.

-Dios! Tenemos que cuidar nuestras figuras- alego Robert y todos explotamos en risas.

-¡Hora de abrir los regalos!- grito una chica que iba en mi clase de lengua.

-No, no , no por favor, no!- exclame, ocultándome detrás de Dan.

-No te salvas de esta – rio musicalmente este.

-Tu como buen amigo deberías ayudarme- alegue, estaba fuertemente agarrada la espalda se su camisa negra.

-Renesmee, romperás la hermosa camisa de Dan y odio tener que estar siempre comprándole ropa- alego divertida Seline. Yo mire a Dan, extrañada –Ella ¿Te compra la…-

-Renesmee Ven ¡Hora de abrir tus regalos!- dijo mi tía Alice por el micrófono.

Casi arrastrando los pies, me dirigí a la mesa destinada para poner sobre ella todos los regalos que me trajeron. –No deberían haberse molestado- alegue y algunos gritaron "¿Que importa? es tu cumpleaños" ó "¡Ábrelos ya!", reí por eso y tome el primero, era una cajita rectangular pequeña con un papel totalmente blanco con un moño azul.

-Es mío- dijo Dan entes de que yo preguntara- Sabia que te gustaba el azul- y sonrió. Delicadamente saque el papel, y vi una cajita plateada, en su interior había un lápiz de cobre que en su extensión tenia grabado "_Para mi niña, Renesmee_".-Gracias…-susurre. El regalo de Seline estaba envuelto en papel rojo intenso y tenia un moño blanco, había un hermoso libro dentro de fachada antigua como los de las películas, lo abrí y me sorprendí estaba totalmente en blanco.- Es un diario-aclaro Seline, yo solo sonreí. Robert me dio un cheque para gastar en el centro comercial, uno para Starbucks y para mi librería favorita de Forks.

Todos lo que me llevaron algo fueron muy amables y atentos, y así la música subió, para volver a bailar.

De repente un olor diferente al humano y familiar golpeo mi nariz y me hizo correr a la puerta. Era Jake, Seth y Leah. Salte de inmediato a los brazos de Jake.

-Hey!- alego Seth- y ¿a nosotros no nos saludas? – reímos los cuatro ante su comentario.

-Claro- abrase a Seth y Leah al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta- dijo Seth.

-Espera te quiero presentar a mis amigos- hale a Jake al centro de la pista de baile con Seth y Leah siguiéndonos.

-Por fin los encuentro- dije viendo a Dan y Robert, Seline no estaba.

-¿y Seline?-

-Fue al baño- contesto quedamente Dan.

-Bueno Chicos ellos son Robert y Dan- dije señalándolos. –Robert, Dan ellos son Jake, Leah y Seth- también los señale. Todos se saludaron con apretones de mano y abrazos.

-¿Bailamos?- pregunto Jake.

-Ten cuidado Jake- me acerque a su oído- mi padre puede escucharte- susurre. El se acerco a mi oído.

-Amo los riesgos- ambos reímos.

-Lo tengo más que claro- volví a acércame- Por que el hecho de que un licántropo se meta a una casa llena de vampiros vigilando una fiesta, no es un riesgo-

-Es un súper riesgo- y comenzamos a bailar

Seline, no aparecía en un ningún lugar y la fiesta seguía, era completamente extraño. Jacob noto mi preocupación, parece que se podía oler en el ambiente.

-Nessie ¿Sucede algo?-dijo con preocupación.

-Mi mejor amiga, no aparece-dije con mi ceño fruncido.

-¿Cuál, la rubia?- yo asentí.-Ni siquiera siento su olor, aunque nunca la he olfateado- sonrió.

-La iré a buscar- me separe de Jake y Salí en su busca. No alcance a dar cuatro pasos cuando choque de repente con ella.

-¿Donde estabas?-casi grite. Ella rio.

-Solo fue al baño-

-¿Y tardaste más de 15 minutos?- volví a casi gritar

-Wow! Te pareces a mi madre- me dejo y camino a la pista de baile.

-Seline! Tienes que conocer a mis amigos.- y la hale a donde estaban Jake y Leah, Seth no estaba.

-Chicos ella es Seline Patrick- se saludaron- Seline, ellos son Jake y Leah, Seth desapareció- reí.

-Apuesto que debe estar bailando con alguna chica-rio Jake.

-Ahí viene, Jake- dijo quedamente Leah.

-Seth, ella es Seline- esta abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver a Seth, estrecharon manos y Seline disimuladamente froto su mano en su vestido.

Cuando era tarde, todos comenzaron a pedir perdón por que se tenían que ir y que la fiesta estuvo grandiosa y blah blah blah.

-bueno la cama de Seline esta armada junto a la tuya Renesmee- dijo la tía Alice cuando los últimos invitados se fueron, estos eran Dan y Robert, obvio.

-Seline ¿se quedara?-dije con brillo en los ojos.

-Claro ella organizo esto con migo, por que ha de quedarse si es tu Bf!- dijo la tía Alice.

-Bueno a dormir _mamá _que tengo sueño- y Seline espero al pie de la escalera.

Cuando ya estuvimos las dos acostadas, con la luz apagada, quería hablarle por que no podía dormir, pero estaría cansada?

-¿Seline?-

-Mmmh?-dijo.

-¿Por que limpiaste tu mano cuando Seth te saludo?- dije con curiosidad.

-Perdón por mi reacción, pero soy de esas chicas que los presentimientos las dominan y el no me da buena espina- dijo relajadamente.

-Seline- me queje- Si es amigo mío es buena gente, o si no serias mi amiga- dije

-No creas que soy buena persona Renesmee, aun no conoces ni la mitad de mi vida y te impresionarías- con tono relajado nuevamente.

-No! Eres buena gente y punto-casi grite.

-Si tu lo dices- suspiro – que así sea-

-Amen – y me tape con el edredón. Esto me dejaba con una gran duda en la cabeza. ¿Quién era realmente Seline Patrick?.

**Otro cap más, para las que me leen. Perdón de verdad Perdooon! Por lo irregular que soy ara subir. Es que el colegio me colapsa el tiempo y a veces entre estudiar ver la tela leer fic y hablar con amigos por internet, saco todo mi tiempo.**

**Gracias por lo reviews.**

**Suya Sele :D**


	10. Dia extraño

**Día extraño**

**Renesmee Pov:**

Estábamos sentados en la cafetería, Seline hablaba animosamente con los chicos y yo escuchaba su parloteo. Muchos chicos hoy me habían saludado y dicho lo buena que había estado mi fiesta y si organizaríamos otra. Seline se entusiasmaba por la idea, en cambio yo prefería el anonimato.

-Y Renesmee ¿Nos juntamos hoy en la tu librería favorita, media hora después de la escuela?- dijo animosamente Seline.

-Claro nunca le fallaría a un buen libro- y sonreí ampliamente.

-Estas mujeres y sus libros. Aun no entiendo ¿por que no se obsesionan con ropa mejor?- dijo Robert.

-Nosotras somos más intelectuales, la ropa queda en segundo plano- dijo Seline y amabas reímos.

-Además ¿Qué prefieres Robert, una par de hermosísimas chicas intelectuales o un par de superficiales y huecas chicas?- dijo Dan.

-Me quedo con las hermosas e intelectuales- y bebió de su refresco, todos reímos.

-¡Renesmee!- exclamo una chica de cabello rojo, creo que se llamaba Lisette e iba en mi clase de Física.- ¿No sabes la nueva? Hay un chico nuevo, misterio y completamente sexy que ha llegado a clase. Su nombre es Mark Ferrilletti- dijo esta.

-¿Misterioso?- eso significaba una cosa él era completamente extraño o no es humano.

-Si lo veras en la mayoría de tus clases, te envidio por que coinciden-dijo Lisette.

-Hey! También soy afortunada, yo comparto la mayoría de las clases con Renesmee- alego Seline.

-Sabes Seline, te hace falta un novio, lees mucho-reí.

-Tu estas en las mismas Renesmee C. C., no seas como el padre gatica-

-¿Gatica?-alce una ceja.

-Predica y no practica- y los cuatro chicos de la mesa rieron. Luego sonó el timbre. Tome mi mochila y me pare de la silla.

-A clases de arte Seline ¡Vámonos!- y me dirigí a la salida.

…

-Bueno clase- dijo la profesora- Tenemos un alumno nuevo, su nombre es Mark Ferrilleti y es transferido desde Italia- el chico entro y yo quede helada. Era vampiro ósea no completamente era como yo, su olor diferente me lo dijo y podía escuchar perfectamente su corazón.-Mark en el caballete a la derecha de Renesmee- me sobresalte al saber que se sentaría a mi lado. Camino con paso agraciado hacia mi derecha. Su cabello era de un rubio particular, era pálido (como nosotros), y sus ojos eran del mismo color liquido de la miel, pero estaba segura que era hibrido.

-Hola- saludo tímidamente estiro su mano. La estreche y comprobé que su temperatura era mas alta que la de un humano común. Si era un hibrido.

-Hola, soy Renesmee… Renesmee Carlie Cullen-el sonrió, por un momento olvide respirar. El era deslumbrante como todo vampiro. Abrí mi mochila y saque una hoja de cuaderno y escribí:

_Se lo que eres_

_r.c.c._

Mire el papel nuevamente, lo arrugue y lo metí en mi mochila.

No podía hacerle esto, era nuevo, a lo mejor sabia que era yo, pero no diría nada, lo presionaría demasiado, será mi secreto y el de él.

La clase paso rápida y Mark estuvo callado y atento a la profesora. Tenia un impresionante talento con el arte y era bastante rápido.

-¡Renesmee!, nos podemos ver en la librería, es que tengo algo que hacer antes-dijo Seline con ¿frustración? en su voz.

-Claro-

Por uno de esos milagros que aparecen en la vida, mi padre, mi querido y SOBREPROTECTOR padre, me había dejado ir SOLA! A la librería con Seline, SIN que uno de mis tíos o el mismo me llevara.

El camino a la librería no era muy largo. Iba muy concentrada en examinar las calles cuando de pronto escuche el llanto de un niño pequeño.

A dos metros de mi, se encontraba una criaturita muy tierna, su cabello era castaño era delgadito, muy blanco. A lo mejor tendría unos cuatro años.

-Hola ¿Qué sucedió nene?- me agache para estar a su altura, el estaba sentado en pavimento con su cabeza gacha. Al subir la vista pude ver sus bellísimos ojos azules y su carita con facciones tan finas, estaba completamente roja.

-quiero a mi mami-sollozo.

-¿Donde esta?-

-En casa, no se- volvió a sollozar.

-¿Pero por que estas aquí?-dije sin entender. En estos casos desearía leer mentes como papá.

- Estaba en la guaderia, cuando vino el fudgon que me lleva a mi casa, el chofed no me vio y me dejo aquí, y intente pedseguir y no pude- lloro con fuerza esta vez.

-Bueno buscare a tus padres- me acerque al pequeño con extremo cuidado para que no se asustara. Lo olfatee, mi nariz se inundo de su aroma e intente rastrear el recorrido a su casa.

-Vamos nene- lo alce en mis brazos y camine calles y calles.- Oh! ¿Como te llamas?-

-Maximilian, pedo es mejod Maxi.-

-Maxi será- y continúe con la caminata.

El lugar donde su olor era mas marcado y fuerte, no me costo encontrar. Era una hermosa casa azul de dos pisos, con un espacioso patio (adornado con excelentes gustos).

Con todo el valor que pude reunir, camine hacia la entrada principal para tocar el timbre. Ding Dong, se oyó y unos pasos apresurados y alarmantes se escucharon hasta la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe.

-¡MAXIMILIAN!- Exclamo una mujer de cabello castaño y unos simples ojos cafés, sus pechos eran grandes y era delgada.

-¡MAMI!- exclamo Maxi pidiendo los brazos de su madre, se lo entregue. Pude divisar que un hombre de cabello castaño, con ojos y piel igual a la de Maxi. Debía de ser su padre.

-Perdón pero, ¿Quién eres?- dijo la mujer.

-Ammm… Soy Renesmee… Renesmee Carlie Cullen- estire una mano, la cual fue estrechada por el hombre.-Somos Mike y Jessica Newton y el nuestro hijo Maximilian.-dijo el hombre- Así que Cullen ¿eh?- alzo una ceja.

-¡DIOS SANTO!-exclamo la señora Newton- Eres hija de Edward y Bella. ¡EL

PARECIDO ES INCREIBLE!-.

-Jess, es imposible tendría 7 años y no los que debe de tener que son muchos mas. ¿No es así?-dijo el Sr. Newton.

-Si además Bella no puede tener hijos- dije la majestuosa mentira.-Yo soy hija de un hermano biológico de Edward, Richard- acababa de inventar el nombre- Él y su mujer…- nombre de mujer… nombre de mujer…- Dan… Daniela murieron en un terrible accidente hace siete años. Un juez busco familiares y apareció Edward. Y aquí me ven- finalice.

-Si eres idéntica a Edward, excepto en los ojos.- dijo Jessica.

-Son iguales a los de Bella, pero es imposible porque tú no eres su hija-dijo Mike con un dejo de ¿tristeza?

-Si, todos dicen eso- sonreí

-Bueno pequeña, muchas gracias. No! Muchísimas gracias- dijo Mike- No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. El solo hecho que nos hayas traído a nuestro beb…

-¿Cómo sabias donde vivía Maxi?-pregunto Jess. Santo cielo ¿Como lo explico? _"No señora es que toda mi familia en realidad es un clan de vampiros" _No podía dar esa insólita explicación. ¿Qué digo?...

-El padre de Bella, Charlie…- ¿Que digo? ¿Que digo?...- Fui a su oficina preguntarle si conocía a este chico. Me dijo que se le hacia familiar y lo busco en el sistema-sonreí ampliamente- Ammm… Me debo ir. Quede con una amiga de juntarnos en la librería-

-Que te vaya bien- dijo Mike, mientras Jessica y Maxi entraban a casa-Pero la librería de Forks no es muy buena- lucio sus blancos dientes. Yo voltee para irme de ahí.-Hey!- voltee- Mándale mis saludos a Bella- guiño un ojo y cerro la puerta. Me estremecí asqueada.

Estaba fuera de la librería esperando a Seline, ella me llevaría a mi casa de vuelta, aparte era una ratona de biblioteca y me encantaba sus recomendaciones.

-Renesmee- oí a Seline por detrás. Voltee. Se había abrigado más, ahora llevaba hasta un cuello de tortuga, traía con ella dos vasos de cappuccino de Starbucks.

-Ten amiga- me lo paso-Hace demasiado frio-tembló

-Si- mentí.

-¿Entramos?-pregunto.

-Claro-

Dos largas horas estuvimos en la librería. Según Seline era bastante buena y me recomendó varios libros. También aprovechamos de comprar las lecturas de la escuela y reírnos y leer y reírnos.

Ya estaba casi oscurecido cuando íbamos llegando a casa, era obvio que Seline se quedaría a dormir, mi tía Alice era demasiado predecible.

-¡Seline! Por favor quédate- insistía la tía Alice ante la negación de Seline.

-Lo siento señorita Alice- contestaba con tono divertido la aludida. –Adiós a todos, nos vemos- y salió por la puerta segundos después su motor se alejo de la casa.

-Renesmee, ¿algo interesante te sucedió hoy?- alzo una ceja mi padre, yo me sobresalte ante el recuerdo.

Les conté todo a mi familia algunos reían, mi padre observaba mis imágenes mentales y mamá puso cara de asco ante el saludo que Mike le mando.

La paz se rompió ante un desgarrador grito desde el bosque. Santo cielo otro ataque. Todos salimos apresurados de la casa y corrimos a toda velocidad hasta la zona del grito.

Cuando vi a la victima arrodilladla en piso y afirmándose fuertemente su boca me sorprendí, era Mark. Al vernos quito su mano, su boca estaba manchada de sangre.

-¿Qué has hecho?-pregunte a dientes apretados

-Renesmee yo no he hecho nada-dijo como si ahogara con la sangre o lo hubieran… herido. Corrí y me arrodille junto a él, tome su cara con mis manos para que me mirara.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- dije preocupada.

-Cazador- dijo casi inteligible, y se quejo fuertemente.

-Abuelo ayúdalo-grite. Este corrió, arrodillándose junto a mí.

-Él es…-

-Hibrido- concluyo el tío Jazz.

-Vamos. Llevémoslo a la casa- entre mi padre y abuelo lo levantaron y corrimos todos a casa.

-¿Quién rayos es tan cruel?-alegue.

-Son cazadores, buscan todas las maneras de atacar… Aaaah!-se quejo Mark.

-Hijo, te rompió varios dientes y perforo levemente tu encía pero ¿por que?-dijo mi abuelo.

-Quería ponzoña-dijo el tío Jazz desde el rincón más alejado de la sala. Yo abrí mis ojos como platos.

-¿Eres venenoso?-dije asombrada.

-Si, pero levemente-dijo y se volvió a quejar.

-¿Como?-

-No alcanzaría a convertir a un humano antes de desangrarlo- dijo.

-Ammm… eres carnívoro-dije

-No, solo me alimento de comida humana. Cuando me debilito demasiado, robo bancos de sangre o bebo lo mínimo de un humano para no desangrarlo-dijo.

-Ya te quedaras aquí hoy, para ver como evolucionan tus heridas-dijo mi abuelo

-No sabe que sano rápido- mi abuelo negó con la cabeza - teniendo una hibrida en su familia- Mark rio.

Averiguare quien es él o la responsable de estos ataques, aunque mi familia no lo quiera lo averiguare.


	11. Una vision mas amplia

**Una visión más amplia.**

**Renesmee Pov:**

-La Push, esta muy bella y pacifica hoy Jake-dije mientras caminaba con este.

Había pasado una semana después de lo sucedido con Mark. Lo increíble es que se recupero al día siguiente.

Hoy estaba en La Push pasando un día con Jake, sonreí ante ese pensamiento. Desde que llegue nunca he tenido un momento a solas con él.

-Jake yo…- no alcance a terminar.

-¡JAKE!- grito Seth a unos 10 metros de nosotros, venia acompañado de una chica. Este no seria el tan esperado momento a solas.

-Hola Jake, Nessie- me quede con la boca abierta a ver a la estupenda morena que acompañaba a Seth. Ella era alta, su cabello era largo, liso y negro, el color de sus ojos acaramelados oscuros muy particular, su piel esa levemente bronceada. De verdad ella era muy hermosa, llevaba puestas unas bermudas grises, una polera blanca de tabilos y sandalias.

-Chicos les presento a Paulette Jackson, mi novia-Seth sonrió ampliamente.

Yo abrí mis ojos como platos.-Si Nessie, es mi imprimación –

-Hola Paulette-estire mi mano, ella la estrecho su piel era suave. Su cara se deformo levemente.

-Hola encantada de conocerte-sonrió.

-Nessie, ella prefiere que le llamen Polly-dijo Seth y Paulette le dio un leve codazo y susurro el nombre de este como regaño.

-No te preocupes. Yo soy Renesmee Carlie Cullen- ella abrió sus ojos a todo lo que daban.

-¿Ella es…?-tartamudeo Polly.

-Si, soy vampira- Jake, Seth y yo rompimos en risas.

-Perdón Renesmee yo no me he acostumbrado a todo esto de la mítica y ade…-

-¿Oigo un acento diferente?- dijo Jake alzando una ceja.

-Si, Polly es de Londres, Inglaterra-presumió Seth.

-Seth, por dios. Es de mala educación presumir- lo regaño Polly.

-Hola Paulette, Soy Jacob Black, pero dime Jake-

-Solo si me tratas de Polly-cruzo sus brazos y puso una cara divertida. Luego todos reímos, excepto Jake.

…

Iba caminando por la orilla de la playa junto a Paulette, en mi mente le puedo decir así. Era una chica muy educada, aplicada, intelectual, tierna, etc. Seth se merecía algo así. Lo que más me gusto es con la adoración que se refiera a _su_ Seth.

-¿Por qué viniste a Forks?- dije. Ósea ella vivía en LONDRES, Inglaterra.

-Tengo una tía que esta muy enferma, así que pedí transferencia para ayuda a sus hijas a cuidarla. Mi madre no puede venir ya que esta a mitad de un contrato. Y mi padre aunque no sea familiar de sangre la quiere mucho, pero el vive viajando por el mundo-

- Que noble eres- dije

-¿Sabes? Alguna atracción magnética rara, hizo que mi corazón deseara venir hasta aquí para conocer a Seth-

-¿Y que estudias?-

-Literatura. Quiero ser profesora o escritora-dije feliz.

-Ojala mi padre me deje entrar en la universidad-

-Pero tú vivirás eternamente, tienes miles de posibilidades de estudiar y lo que sea- dijo maravillada.

-A veces la vida eterna no es tan grata como todos lo piensan-

-¿Es por la soledad?-pregunto Paulette.

-No, Polly- suspire- Tengo a ocho vampiros en casa que me dan compañía-dije quedamente.

- Renesmee, existen varios tipos de soledad. Tú estas completa en amistades, en familia, pero falta una soledad la cual llenar. La pareja ¿me equivoco?-alzo una ceja.

-No. Pero sabes toda la gente que conoce mi secreto, dicen que nuestro mundo gira entorno a buscar a la pareja y no es tan así- alegue.

-Ness, la vida de todo el mundo gira entorno a eso. Al no estar solo en toda su vida-dijo y paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

-¡JAKE NO ME MOLESTES!- Grito Seth atrás de nosotras.

-Ve y acúsame a Polly- río Jake.

Nosotras volteamos para ver una imagen muy graciosa. Jake tenía a Seth contra la húmeda arena y le estaba haciendo una llave. Camine hacia ellos. Toque a Jake en sus cálidos hombros.

-Jake, suéltalo-me acerque a su oído- Por favor- el aludido se levanto de inmediato.

-Polly ¿Vamos?- pregunto Seth.

- Claro. Chicos un gusto haberlos conocido- Seth la tomo de la mano y salieron de la playa.

-Quieres seguir caminando-pregunto Jake.

-Claro-

La caminata fue lenta y relajada en dirección a la casa de Jake. Ya habían pasado horas desde el medio día y ninguno había almorzado. La Push era una hermosa playa, el día de hoy estaba levemente soleado y el mar estaba pacifico. Jake tomo mi mano.

-Nessie…- no continúo.

-Te extrañe mucho, Jake-dije sonrojándome.

-Yo igual- me mostró su perfecta dentadura blanca.

- Hay que debo hablar contigo, Nessie- se puso en frente de mí- Importante…

Lo mire directamente a los ojos, a ese hermoso mar negro.- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras-dije y pose mi mano en su mejilla. Luego el timbre de mi celular se escuchó. Bufe de frustración.

-¿Hola?-

-Nessie, ¿puedes venir a casa?- dijo papá del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Sucedió algo?- alcé una ceja.

-Hay alguien que esta recorriendo el mismo perímetro de la casa y no sabemos quien es. Dile a Jacob si te puede acompañar corriendo hasta aquí- saque el celular de mi oreja, tape el auricular y mire a Jacob, él asintió- Vamos enseguida- y corte la llamada.

-Bueno nuestra plática tendrá que esperar- dijo Jake y volteo a toda velocidad hacia el bosque.

-No, me dirás ahora- dije desafiante.

-Renesmee, creo mejor, no decírtelo- dijo sin mirarme.

-¡Mírame!- me miro con cara de arrepentimiento- y… ¡Dímelo!-

-Renesmee aun no estas lista-

-¡¿Para que?- grite, creo que exageraba pero, ¿Por qué no me decía?

-Mira, tu no estas lista para tener conocimiento de lo que iba decir. ¡¿No ves? Estas haciendo una berrinche de la nada. ¡Aun eres inmadura!-

-Mira estoy enojada no porque sea inmadura, si no que me ocultas algo que apuesto que no tiene nada de malo que yo sepa-

-¡Bella y Edward me mataran si te lo digo!- grito.

-¡Ellos ya no influyen en todo lo que hago en mi vida!- la platica ahora estaba un poco subida de tono.

-¡Claro que si influyen!, ¡Tienes siete años!, ¡Tu apariencia debe haber cambiado mucho, pero aun eres pequeña!-

-¡Solo dilo!-

-¡Tu eres…!- cerro su boca de golpe.

-¡Santo cielo!, ¡¿Que?-grite, ya estaba histérica.

-Vámonos por favor… tus padres nos mataran si no-

-No me moveré de aquí, hasta que me lo digas- crucé mis brazos y plante mis pies en la arena.

-¡Renesmee no te comportes como una niña pequeña!- su bronceada cara ahora había tomado un color rojo de lo enfurecido que estaba.

-Tu dijiste que tenia solo ¡siete años!-dije, creo que ahora empezaba a divertirme, pero jugaba con fuego. Jacob podía enojarse eternamente conmigo por esto.

-Mira tienes que tener…- pensó sus palabras- ¡Una visión mas amplia!- pauso- para entender l que te iba a decir. Si hubiera hablado, hubiera cometido un grave error-

-¡Dímelo! Creo que tengo una visión bastante amplia para entender tus palabras-

-¡ERES MI IMPRIMACION!- lanzo de repente. Eso me golpeo duro. Él quería buscar un momento lindo e indicado para decírmelo y yo lo presione. Me sentía terrible por obligarlo. Corrí a sus brazos, él no devolvió el abrazo.

-Jake… por favor…- una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla- no sabia que era tan importante… es que antes cuando me lo ibas a decir me emocione por lo que me ibas a decir, que no quería quedar inconclusa-lo apretuje. Ahora me devolvió el abrazo.

-¿No asusta?- negué-¿No te molesta?- negué-¿No te parece raro ni asqueroso?-volví a negar, él me obligo a separarme para verle a los ojos.

-Me…-solloce levemente.

-¿Te…?-

-Me parece tierno…-sonreí.

-¿Sabes?-sonrío- debemos irnos.

Nos adentramos en el bosque y corrimos a toda velocidad. El viaje se mi hizo eterno pensando.

Ósea yo no recordaba claramente las escenas de mi vida cuando era pequeña, pero alguna vez mamá quiso atacar a Jake por algo que ella encontraba indebido, a lo mejor era sobe eso, la… imprimación. ¡Yo era la imprimación de Jake!, él siempre estuvo a mi lado por una fuerza de amor y atracción mayor a la posible. Y ahora lo sabia, y eso me… gustaba y mucho.

Pero yo aun no sentía nada tan fuerte por él como lo que sentía por mí. Lo mío era cariño de mejor amistad, no sabia como pasarlo a amor. Lo más probable es que estuviera siempre ahí, pero no lo aceptaba o no lo encontraba pero todo esto me entusiasmaba.

-Saben ya quien es- dije entrando rápidamente a la casa. Mi padre tenía la mirada ida como si estuviera viajando a un recuerdo del pasado.

-Su nombre es Fred… Fred el Freaky- cuando vi al vampiro de ojos rojos en la sala, me sorprendí. Era alto muy alto y rubio pero una sensación extraña y asquerosa lo hacia invisible a mis ojos.


	12. Todo comienza

**Todo comienza:**

**Renesmee Pov:**

_-Su nombre es Fred… Fred el Freaky- cuando vi al vampiro de ojos rojos en la sala, me sorprendí. Era alto muy alto y rubio pero una sensación extraña y asquerosa lo hacia invisible a mis ojos_.

Aun no podía mirar directamente a los ojos al nuevo vampiro que ocupaba un lugar en la sala. Mi padre se encontraba a su lado y tampoco lo podía ver para hablarle. _"¿Que mas sabes de él?"_.

-Creo que lo recuerdo Renesmee- todos voltearon a ver a papá- El hecho de poder leer mentes es muy bueno, mucho mas de lo que yo creí, pero también tiene su lado negativo-le sonrío a mamá.- El día que estábamos en el claro, para la guerra contra los neófitos- Fred se tenso en su puesto- Este- papá lo indico con un movimiento de cabeza- se escapo. En realidad descubrió toda la trampucha que le había puesto Riley. Fred estaba en los pensamientos de Bree y ella deseaba que algún día nosotros lo encontráramos y lo conociéramos- finalizo.

-¿Bree?- dijo pacíficamente Fred- ¿Qué fue de ella? La espere 24 horas en el lugar que nos encontraríamos, pero nunca llego- su tono no cambiaba.

-Murió-dijo secamente mi madre- Ese día, Félix la mato sin compasión y sin darle una segunda oportunidad-mamá tenia la mirada ida, como si estuviera recordando algo.

-Por dios, pobre Bree tenia un gran futuro y no me quiero imaginar cuanto sufrió por Diego-

-¿Qué te trae aquí?-dije fuerte y cortante.

-¡Renesmee!- me regaño mamá.

-Tranquila-dijo Fred- Alguien me ha estado siguiendo, hace como cuatro o cinco horas. No lo se exactamente, no tengo como ver el tiempo. Solo día y noche…-era muy calmado.

-La cazadora-dijo el tío Jazz.

-Tenemos que interceptarla-tire de repente.

-¡No!-grito el tío Jazz y salio corriendo fuera de la casa. La tía Rose y Alice lo siguieron, el tío Em no se resistió. Fred salio rápidamente también. Me dispuse a correr.

-¡Ni lo piense señorita!-grito papá- es extremadamente peligroso que salgas ahí afuera. ¡TE-LO-PO-HI-BO!-se acerco rápidamente y tomo mis brazos contra mi espalda.

-¿Qué hay de malo aya afuera?-casi grite.

-Renesmee…-hablo suavemente mi madre- creemos que viene tras de ti-dijo.

-¿Están paranoicos? ¿Entraron en depresión?-reí de frustración. Mi posición era muy incomoda.

-Edward suéltala-reprocho mamá.

-No confío mucho en ella, es una total cabezota. En eso se parece muchísimo a ti.-dijo papá.

-Edward es tu hija, deberías de confiar en ella-mi madre parecía la mamá de papá también.

-Bella, solo expliquémosle-el me llevo hasta el sillón donde mamá estaba sentada.

-Hija creemos que la cazadora esta cerca de Forks buscando una especie nueva-dijo mamá

-Eso total y comple…-

-…tamente absurdo-dijo papá en tono de burla.

-¡EDWARD!-grito el tío Jazz entrando en la casa-Los lobos nos interceptaron para ayudarnos, gracias a Jake debo decir, y Seth rasguño a la cazadora y…-

-Significa que tiene su sangre…- en eso entro Jake, con su mano izquierda alejada de su pecho y sus pantalones mal acomodados. Me sonroje-¡Renesmee! Tapate los ojos-gruño-Jake acomódate bien tus pantalones-ahora rezongó. No se veía nada solo que parece que se los hubiera subido con una mano.

-Apúrense a oler la sangre, ya se seca-alego.

-¡Bella!- grito papá, ella llego al segundo-Huele amor, por favor-

Mi madre se acerco con cautela a la mano de Jake, olfato fuertemente y su cara se deformo completamente. Luego lo hizo papá, este reacciono de igual manera. En ese momento entraron el resto de mis tíos e hicieron lo mismo que mis padres. Hasta mi abuelo se le deformo cara ante el olor.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el olor?-

-Es un olor inusual, muy dulzón. Demasiado-dijo el tío Em.

-Nunca había sentido ese dolor desde…-la tía Alice dijo eso y paro en seco.

-… ¿Bella?-termino papá.

-No- dijo la tía Alice-Bella era mucho mas dulce-y le sonrío a mi madre.

-Tiene una rara esencia- el sonido del teléfono de mi abuelo nos saco del tema.

-Si voy enseguida-y colgó el teléfono-Perdón familia ahí una emergencia en el hospital-y corrió al garaje.

Luego la tensión se apodero del salón. Mi mamá, papá, el tío Jazz y el tío Em hablaban animadamente con Fred, les daba curiosidad la vida de nómada. La tía Alice y Rose ojeaban una revista de moda. En esto mi celular sonó.

-Hola?-

-Nessie-escuche la voz lastimera de Seline al otro lado de la línea

-Seline, ¿estas bien? Te oyes horrible-la preocupación me invadía.

-Tuve un accidente en mi nueva adquisición y estoy en e hospi… ¡AAAH!-grito lo ultimo.

-Voy enseguida-dije- si es que puedo…- susurre lo ultimo y colgué.

-Papá…-

-Ven Renesmee acompáñame al garaje- y tomo la mano y mi madre nos siguió. A la mitad del camino esta última me tapo los ojos.

-¡Mamá!- rezongué.

-No repliques- me regaño.

-Ya Bella déjala ver-

Cuando mis ojos estuvieron libres de las manos de mi madre, mi boca toco el suelo. Un hermosísimo Audi A5 plateado. Siempre me había gustado ese auto y además adoraba el color del volvo de mi padre.

-Pero... ¿Como?-titubee.

-Lo había pedido para tu cumpleaños. Pero darte un auto era aceptar que crecías y no quiero que eso ocurra- yo lo apreté fuertemente.

-Gracias-susurre- ¿Puedo ir a ver a Seline?-

-Claro amor- me extendió las llaves del auto.

Acelere a punto muerto hacia el hospital, lo mas probable es que Seline necesitara ayuda para regresar a su casa y ahora podía darle esa ayuda.

-Hola abuelo, ¿Cómo esta? ¿Ella era tu emergencia?-dije apresurada por ir a la habitación de las urgencias.

-Renesmee cálmate. Ella esta bien y si era ella mi emergencia-

-¿Puede recibir visitas?-

-Solo por ser tu, si-

-Gracias abuelo-

Al entrar la imagen de Seline era horrible. Tu cabello rubio estaba pegado a su frente por el sudor, sus ojos desorbitados por la anestesia, estaba recibiendo oxigeno y suero fisiológico, y un gran yeso en su pierna izquierda.

-Amiga ¿Cómo estas?-

-Excelente, tu abuelo es un gran medico-

-Lo se. Ha sido mi medico desde que estoy en esta familia-sonreí-Tu madre ¿sabes esto?- le señale la pierna.

-Viene en camino-ambas reímos-me matara, pero tengo buenas defensas y cicatrizo rápido, así que será una recuperación muy rápida-

-Que optimista eres-

-Y ¿Por qué no serlo? Con este accidente no me voy a morir-

-Cuando tu madre llegue las llevare a tu casa-me acerque a su oreja-Te conseguiré el alta-susurre, ella se hecho a reír.

Después de que Seline subió a mi auto, debo decir que quedo fascinada con mi nueva joyita, su madre nos dio un sermón de lo peligrosa que eran las motocicletas. Ella sabia que su hija era responsable pero ahora solo debía de usar el Kia.

_-lo lamento mucho Renesmee pero este a sido mi destino- me dijo la misteriosa sombra femenina que siempre aparece en mis pesadillas- mándale saludos a Edward de mi parte-río malévolamente._

_-¿Quién eres?-_

_-Renesmee tú lo sabes, te ciegas. Así que ten presente una cosa…- dijo._

_-¡¿QUE?- _

_-Todo comienza pequeña, todo comienza…-_

Salte asustadísima en la cama. Ahora sabía algo. La cazadora era esa misteriosa sombra y esta se apoderaba de algunos de mis sueños, en realidad de mis pesadillas. Pero ¿Qué quería de mi padre?, ¿él era su blanco, y yo una carnada? Debo saber… Lo voy a saber…


	13. El encuentro

**El encuentro:**

**Renesmee Pov:**

Solo tres toques y no respondían en la casa de mi mejor amiga. Era como la cuarta vez que tocaba. La preocupación me invadió e hice algo que nunca me hubiera permitido, tome el pomo y abrí la puerta.

Una corriente de aire me desordeno el cabello, se notaba que la casas estaba deshabitada. Camine lentamente por el pasillo que daba al comedor y la sala de estar de la casa. En estas dos salas, que se encontraban una frente a otra, los ventanales estaban abiertos y a los pies de los del comedor había agua, pedazos de vidrio y flores.

-¿Seline?-dije murmurando -¿Seline?- subí en tono- ¡Seline!- grite. En ese minuto escuche un paso ligero en la planta alta de la casa.

A velocidad no humana subí las escaleras. Primero mire en la biblioteca, luego en la habitación de la señora Patrick y luego con temor me acerque a la habitación de Seline. Como si de algo extremadamente delicado se tratara, tome el pomo y lo gire muy lentamente. Abrí la puerta de golpe. La ventana de la habitación se encontraba abierta como las de toda la casa. No encontré a nadie.

-¿Buscas algo?- hablo una voz femenina a mis espaldas. Me sobresalte y gire para ver a la criatura más… más… terrible que jamás vi.

-¿Qué haces en esta casa?- le grite.

-¿Qué haces tú en esta casa, niñita?-dijo con sorna.

-Busco a mi mejor amiga. Ella no esta y tu no deberías estar aquí-le refregué en su cara. Quise aproximarme a ella, pero mis piernas no respondían. Mi cuerpo estaba en Shock pero mi mente no.

-Bueno solo quería saber en que estado te encontrabas Renesmee, lo he visto. Me voy- cruzo rápidamente la ventana.

Corrí a todo lo que daban mis fuerzas para poder interceptarla en su caída, pero había desaparecido. Rendida me dirigí de nuevo a la casa de Seline, ella estaba en la entrada con la sorpresa adornando su cara.

-¡Seline!-corrí hasta ella.

-Renesmee-palideció-¿Tu entraste en mi casa?-asentí- ¡Hufff! Pensé que nos habían intentado robar- ambas reímos.

-Perdón entre, me pareció extraño no encontrarte a esta hora en tu casa y mas si estas vendada y con bastón, aun-me burle.

-Ya para-rio-¿Te quedas a cenar?-

-Claro yo te ayudo a preparar-

Conducía a una velocidad razonable e camino a casa. Lo de la tarde me tenía completamente ida el encuentro que tuve con la cazadora. Doy por hecho que viene tras de mí, pero no se lo de mi padre, lo que apareció en mi sueño. Estaba tan ida que no me di cuenta de cómo mi auto se comenzó a detener, hasta que quedo completamente detenido.

-¿Que rayos…?-alegue. Me baje enfurecida, abrí el capo y comenzó a revisar. Después de 5 minutos de revisión, note que el bote de gasolina estaba vacio. ¡Eso era imposible!, mi padre siempre se lleva mi auto para llenarlo en las noches. El cree que yo no se, pero lo se.

Sin más que hacer comencé a correr por el bosque, total no quedaba mucho para llegar a casa. Luego escuche unos pasos apresurados y ligeros que venían tras de mi. Me detuve, tenia que ponerme a la defensiva.

-¿Quién es?- nada y los pasos cesaron.

-Yo- me paralice al escuchar a la cazadora. Luego me empujaron y caí bruscamente al suelo.

Me levante mu rápido y me puse a correr lo mas rápido que pude en dirección a casa. Trague salida y me dispuse a gritar.

-¡Mamá, papá, Tío Emm…-salto sobre y dejo mi espalda contra el húmedo suelo. Tomo mis muñecas dejándome incapacitada para moverme.

-Te tengo- dijo murmurando la cazadora- Ahora terminare el trabajo-tenia mucho miedo cuando dijo eso. Sin que lo notara doble rápidamente mis pierna y empuja con toda la fuerza que tenia. Y comencé a correr nuevamente.

Tras de mi escuche un fuerte desgarro, como algo que se rompía. Lo ignore y seguí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas.

Caí bruscamente al suelo, arrastrando mi cara. Me había dado fuerte con una rama en la nuca y el dolor hizo presencia en ese minuto.

-¡Aaaah!- exclame, me gire para quedar de espalda. Pase mi mano por mi boca, estaba sangrando, me había herido. Con las piernas tambaleantes me levante y camine como pude. Ella me dio un golpe en la espalda y volví a caer en el suelo. Aterrice fuerte sobre mi brazo y mi codo sintió el dolor.

-¡Aaaah! ¿Por qué haces esto?- escupí sangre.

-Porque de esto vivo mi niña-sonrió maliciosamente- Criaturas como tu me proporcionan la energía que necesito para seguir viva y joven-

-Eres una criatura despreciable- dije parándome y afirmando mi dañado codo.

-No. Soy una criatura detestable- me abofeteo la cara. Una lágrima recorrió mi cara. Estire mi pierna y le di una patada en su boca tapada.

-Te arrepentirás de esto- alzo la pesada rama, yo reaccione cerrando fuertemente mi ojos y espere el golpe, que nunca llego.

-Tu ¡NO! Puedes tocar a mi hija- abrí mis ojos al escuchar la voz de m madre, no pude evitar sonreír. Mi madre le proporciono un puñetazo en el estomago. La cazadora tomo su brazo, lo giro, se soltó del agarre de mi madre y desapareció. Yo me deje caer en suelo.

-Hija… ¿Estas bien?- dijo arrodillándose a mi lado. Yo asentí y comencé a llorar- Vámonos a casa- me alzo en sus brazos al igual que un bebé y corrió a casa.

…

-¿Qué rayos hacías sola en el bosque, si tienes auto? – dijo mientras limpiaba mi sangre.

- Se acabo la gasolina- dije.

- Eso es imposible. Tu padre siempre secuestra tu auto en las noches para encargarse de nunca se acaba-exclamo sorprendida.

- Debe haberlo vaciado mientras cenaba donde Seline-

- Si, lo más probable es que te siga-

- Mamá, no quiero cambiar mi vida me gusta tal y como esta-dije cambiando el tema.

-Lo se Renesmee, tienes… ¡No! Tenemos que tener mas cautela-sopeso- Pero no te libraras de que le diga a tu padre cuando vuelva con todos- yo asentí.

…

-¡Nessie! ¡Nessie!- grito Seline mientras se reunía con todos.

-¿Qué pasa amiga?-

- Sabes que queda poco para Halloween y se prepara un baile- asentí- Bueno, nos inscribí a las dos para que preparáramos el baile- sonrió inocentemente.

-¡¿Que?-exclame.

- Lo que escuchaste- rio.

-¡Pero Seline, tienes que preguntarme antes de hacer esas cosas!-grite.

-No te aflijas tanto, total tu Tía Alice nos va a ayudar-dijo.

-¡¿Qué?- enrojecí-¡ES EL COLMO! No la puedes dejar ayudarnos-

-¿Qué pasa chicas?- pregunto Robert, venia con Dan.

-¡Nada!-exclame. Robert retrocedió un paso.

-Wow… Renesmee, cálmate-dijo dulcemente Dan.

-¡No me digas que me calme, porqué hace que me enoje más!-

-¡Baja la revoluciones Renesmee, Solo vengo con la mejor deposición y tu me gritas!-dijo rojo de rabia.

-¡Mathews! ¡Cullen!-dijo el director, ambos giramos a verlo- ¡Los dos a la oficina del consejero!-

Dan y yo caminamos con la cabeza baja, hacia la oficina de mi tío, en realidad hermano. Para conversar de no se que con él.

Di dos toques a la puerta esperando respuesta. Dan me daba una mirada intensa y esta decía ¿Qué pasa?

-Pasen-dijo mi tío. Dan habría la puerta con extrema lentitud.

- Hola ¿Dan?- el asintió- y Renesmee. Tomen asiento por favor-

- Gracias- contestamos los dos al unisonó

-Bueno, ¿Por qué están aquí?- dijo muy calmado.

-Porque estábamos gritando en el corredor-dijo Dan, mi tío lanzo una carcajada.

-Perdón, pero ¿Por qué los gritos?-

-No lo se, pregúntele a ella-me apunto.

-¿Por qué Renesmee?-

-Seline me inscribió en el comité organizador del baile de Halloween, y TÚ esposa nos va a ayudar- mi tío rompió en carcajadas.

- Y por eso el director los envió aquí- sonó como una afirmación- No se preocupen chicos. La esposa del director esta cada di mas insoportable por el embarazo y eso lo tiene estresado. Vayan clase-rio- y tomen un pase.

Ambos salimos en silencio de la oficina, nos miramos y comenzamos a reír. Nos tocaba matemáticas juntos. Seline no estaba en esa clase así que me sentaba con Dan. Di dos toques al salón de matemáticas y un enojado señor Flaman nos dejo pasar.

-No quiero interrupciones o salen del salón- nos dijo.

-No quiero interrupciones o salen del salón- se burlo Dan, yo reí

-Dan basta- murmuré.

-¡Mathews! ¡Cullen!- respiro chistosamente- Ambos donde el consejero- y puso la fea mirada del director. Yo tenía que tapar mi boca para que no se escuchara mi risa.

-Pobre director, tiene que soportar a una embarazada mal genio- dijo con sorna- ¡Querido!-imito la voz de una mujer- tráeme… ¿haber que se me antoja? Papayas frescas con crema ¡A-H-O-R-A!- yo no aguante mas y reí fuerte.

-¡Mathews! ¡Cullen!-respiro el señor Flaman- ¡FUERA DEL SALON!-

Cuando estábamos fuera, reímos hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

…

_-Yo vivo de esto pequeña- rio- Mi vida son las criatura como tú. Me dan la fuerza y vitalidad que necesito, solo recuérdalo. Es como lo vital que es la sangre para ti-_

Sobresaltada, desperté a la mitad de la noche.

¡Genial! Otro sueño que no sabré interpretar.

**Hola!**

**PERDÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓN POR NO SUBIR ANTES!**

**Tuve un problema con mi pendrive y tuve que volver a escribir el cap.**

**Bueno estoy a punto de llegar la fase crucial **

**Estén atentos…**

**BESOTES!**


	14. Fiesta de Halloween

**Fiesta de Halloween:**

Realmente estaba agotada. Juntar a mi tía Alice con mi mejor amiga era la peor combinación jamás antes hecha. Es como la regla de los signos de matemáticas más por más, da MÁS! Sinceramente no podía creer toda la energía que ellas sumaban.

-Renesmee, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo una seria Seline.

-Bueno- sonreí y me llevo al patio y nos recostamos en el césped.

-¿A quien invitaras al baile?-dijo divertida, yo me incorpore rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué?-

-Solo quiero saber- ella hizo un tono inocente.

-Creo que le diré a Jacob que me acompañe-dije y volví a recostarme.

-No solo puede venir gente de la escuela- abrí los ojos como platos- Regla que añadí este año- dijo divertida Seline.

-¿Y a quien invitare?-cuestioné mirando las nubes del inusual día soleado.

-Espera a que Dan te invite-dijo relajada.

-¡Jajá! Y tu iras con Rob-lance como chiste.

-Si- afirmo tranquila.

-¡¿Qué? Nadie me dice nada-bufe- Me siento ofendida-

-Ok, vámonos a tu casa-dijo Seline- Debo hablar con Alice-

Camine bufando hasta mi querido Audi y subí esperando que Seline se sentara en el copiloto, encendí el motor y antes de pisar el acelerador dos caballeros ocuparon los asientos traseros. Mire a Seline, ella sonrió, yo rodé los ojos y nos encaminamos a casa.

-Logre arreglar la luces, Seline- grito mi Tía Alice.

-¿Cual era el problema?- pregunte.

-Vándalos- rio.

-Chicos quieren algo de comer-pregunto mi abuela. Ellos se miraron avergonzados como no queriendo molestar, pero hasta yo oía sus estómagos alegar.

-Tráeles algo por favor, están que mueren del hambre-dije y reí

-Estamos que terminamos los preparativos para la fiesta-dijo Seline.

-Ok, iré arriba ¿Chicos vienen?- ambos me siguieron.

…

El gran día había llegado. Hoy era la fiesta de Halloween. Mi tía Alice y Seline pensaron que era lo mejor que me disfrazara de vampiro, admito que cuando lo dijeron estuve riendo durante horas, pero se veían convencidas.

Con la capa lista y el maquillaje terminado, salí en busca de mi querido Audi y de camino a casa de mis amigos.

Hace dos días Dan me había pedido que fuéramos juntos al baile, yo acepte encantada ya que él aclaro que era solo como amigos. Cuando le conté a Seline, ella aclaro que Dan era demasiado tímido como para pedirle a la chica que a él realmente le gustaba.

Toque el claxon frente a la casa de Rob, él salió de inmediato y sentó atrás.

-Ahora tienes chofer- me burle.

-Si, ahora la tengo- me reí cuando me di cuanta de que se disfrazaba, era un hombre lobo.

-Ok, vamos donde Dan- no quedaba muy lejos de la casa de Robert.

Al llegar, tuve que tocar tres veces el claxon y Dan no salía, cuando lo iba a llamar. Salió precipitadamente de su casa, se sentó en el copiloto me dio un beso en la mejilla y su "saludo" a Rob. Dan vestía al igual que un alumno de Howards. Ahora tenia que llegar a la imponente casa de mi mejor amiga. Toque el claxon fuera de su casa. Para ver salir a una linda pirata, subió en el asiento trasero.

-Me quede sin el privilegio de ser el copiloto-bufo, todos reímos.

-¿Celosa?- se insinuó graciosamente Rob.

-Ósea que Dan esta sobre mí-dijo al igual que una niña pequeña y enojada.

-Renesmee conduce a la fiesta, ¿Si?-dijo un tanto frustrado Dan.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, la música se oía desde ahí. Se veían a muchos alumnos disfrazados, muy ingeniosos y bellos.

-Ok, vamos a divertirnos-Seline tironeo del brazo a Rob y entraron en el gimnasio

-¿Vamos?-dijo Dan, yo asentí y caminamos.

El ambiente de la fiesta estaba cargado, de alegría y hacia calor. Muchos alumnos bailaban al ritmo de David Guetta. Yo estaba satisfecha por la decoración, realmente soportar a la tía Alice y Seline valió la pena. Dan me miro y me indico para que fuéramos a bailar, tome su mano y a disfrutar la fiesta.

Después de un largo momento de un baile entretenido con Dan, paramos para tomar algo. Estaba cansada de bailar necesitaba un respiro.

-¿Cómo esta la fiesta?- pregunto Seline al aproximarse.

-Espectacular-sonreí ampliamente.

-Que bueno que te guste-sonrió.

-¿Dan?-todos volteamos a ver quien había preguntado.

- Sara, Hola- a Dan se le ilumino la cara cuando vio a la bella chica frente a él. _"Ella debe ser"_ sonreí ante el pensamiento.

La chica era alta, su cabello era rubio, brillante, largo y ondulado. Su piel era blanca, igual a la mía. Sus ojos eran de un azul brillante casi hechizante. Vestía un largo vestido blanco, estilo romano y su cabello lo llevaba arreglado sin coletas, pinches ni nada.

-¿Con quien viniste a la fiesta?-pregunto Sara.

-Con nadie- casi grito Seline, tomo mi mano y la apretó para que callara- ¿Y con quien viniste Sara?-se entrometió Seline.

-Vine solo por que mis amigas me lo pidieron-suspiro- Nadie me invito-sonó triste, algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

-Dan estará gustoso de acompañarte- dije.

-Wow ¿Enserio?- Sara se veía feliz. Dan sonrojo furiosamente.

-Vayan a disfrutar la fiesta- dijo Seline y ambos desaparecieron.

-¿Qué hare ahora?-

-Aaam, yo invite a tus amigos-dijo, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par- Yo sabia que si no mentía con respecto a que no podías traer gente que no pertenecía a la escuela. Invitarías a Jacob y necesitaba que trajeas a Dan para que Sara se diera cuenta de que a ella le gusta Dan- no entendí mucho pero estaba feliz, Jacob estaba aquí.

-¿Y donde están?-cuestione con un poco de impaciencia.

-Justo vienen ahí-dijo Seline e indico un punto entre el gentío que danzaba. Vi a Jacob, Seth y Paulette.

-Hola Nessie-dijo Jake, tomo mi mano. Yo le sonreí a modo de saludo- ¿Quieres ir a bailar?- asentí y me arrastro a la pista de baile.

-Hey no dejaste que saludara a Seth y a Polly-alegue mientras comenzábamos a bailar.

-No me interesa aprovechemos los dos la noche-

Después de varios minutos bailando. El Dj puso un lento. Una canción que adoraba _"Flightles sbird, american mounth" _ de Iron & Wine. Jake me miro un poco acomplejado, yo le regale una caída sonrisa. Quería bailar esa canción con él.

Un poco avergonzado paso sus brazos suavemente alrededor de mi cintura, yo arrolle su cuello con los míos y apoye mi cabeza en una de sus hombros. Nos mecíamos al compas de bella canción. Podía sentir como se movía el pecho de Jake gracias a su respiración.

-¿Renesmee?-

-¿Hmm?-conteste sumida en el baile.

-¿Has pensado lo que te comente en la playa?-dijo Jacob. Logre escuchar como se aceleraba su corazón.

-Si, lo he pensado-mire sus ojos-¿Por que?-

-No, nada. Solo quería saber- dejo en claro.

-¿Seguro?-levante una ceja- Por que yo pensab…- en ese minuto la muisca dejo de sonar, las luces se apagaron y se escucho el coro de gritos de los alumnos. Yo me congele y me separe de Jacob

-¡Que rayos!- exclame. Busque mi celular. ¡Nada! Luego escuche el de Jacob.

-¿Si?-alguien hablo por el otro lado.

-Lo hare de inmediato- pausa- Ok, adiós-corto y tomo fuerte mi mano.

-Vámonos de aquí-

-¿Que pasa?- cuestione soltándome.

-Renesmee no te comportes como niña pequeña y vámonos-dijo, ahora agarro fuertemente mi brazo y me arrastro hacia afuera.

Note que la calle estaba más iluminada al salir del gimnasio. Jacob prácticamente iba corriendo y tirando de mi. Su semblante reflejaba preocupación y tenia su ceño fruncido.

-¿Me dirás que sucede?-paro en seco y me miro a los ojos fijamente.

-Los apagones y el fallo de las luces no es por la antigüedad del edificio o algo así-tomo un respiro-Tu familia cree que es… ella-voto aire.

-No puedo creerlo- levante los brazos al cielo- ¿Por qué son tan paranoicos?-grite.

-Ellos te aman y quieren protegerte y yo también, así que te subes de inmediato al auto-indico la puerta, rodé los ojos e hice caso.

Piso el acelerador hasta el tope que permitía le su carro y en 22 minutos estábamos en la puerta de mi casa. Entramos y todos nos esperaban.

-Tus llaves-ordeno mi tía Alice extendiendo sus manos frente a mis ojos. Como por inercia se las entregue y se fue a la puerta.

-Espere-ella volteo-¿Me quitaran el auto?-dijo afligida.

-No iré a esperar a tus amigos que dejaron tirados, por la exagerada reacción de Edward, Emmett y Jaspe-y se largo. _"Wow, me había olvidado de ellos"._

-Tu tía Alice, no- rio mi papá.

-¿Qué sucede?-interrogue al resto de mi familia.

-Bueno…- hablo el abuelo- Definitivamente la cazadora esta detrás de ti.

**Lo lamento tanto! No sabe cuando me ha costado escribir este cap. Aunque es un poco flojo lo necesitaba hacer para que la historia avanzara. El otro será mas revelador. Lo prometo.**

**Se que esperaron arto, discúlpenme lectoras pero hay momentos que a la inspiración le crecen patitas y se va, y siempre es alguien que se la lleva…**

**Bueno cuídense**

**Sigan leyendo :D**


	15. Con un poco de amor, el miedo se disipa

**Con un poco de amor, el miedo se disipa**.

**Renesmee Pov:**

Las ultimas semanas la tensión había crecido, y mas en mi casa. Había uno de ellos que siempre estaba siguiéndome para protegerme, bueno en la escuela estaba el tío Em y el tío Jazz.

Yo iba estresada, paranoica y cansada a todos lados, después de lo que paso en la fiesta, es para no andar relajado…

"_La tía Alice entro con una cara neutra a la casa, y a mi padre se le deformo la suya. Vi la escena como algo casi normal, pero no me esperaba nada malo de esas expresiones._

_-Tu chaqueta…-susurro la tía Alice._

_-¿Que?- no es que no hubiera escuchado, si no que estaba extrañada._

_-Tu chaqueta delgada beige con cierre cruzado y varios botones-me miro, asentí- La que levaste a la fiesta…- aumento la tensión- No esta-eso hizo que la sangre bajara de mi cara._

_-¿Renesmee estas bien?- Jake apretó mi mano y no pude reaccionar. Me llevo a que tomara asiento y no supe de mi…"_

Mi madre me conto una historia, donde pasaban cosas similares. Dice que la chaqueta perdida es para rastrearme. Bueno hasta yo lo deduje. Pero debo admitir que tengo miedo.

Aunque hubiera alguien siempre a mi lado cuidándome, ellos creían que yo no lo sabía pero era así. Cada movimiento en falso de alguna persona me hacia reaccionar bruscamente, muchos se espantaban con mi reciento mal comportamiento.

Había noches que despertaba, sobresaltada; revisaba minuciosamente mi cuarto para ver a mi padre solo en una esquina cuidándome y con una expresión de desesperación, tristeza y dolor. Siempre me pregunte porque esa expresión hasta que hable con mamá…

_-Mamá ¿Por qué papá tiene esa expresión cuando me ve?-pregunte realmente preocupada por la salud mental de mi padre. No es que creyera que podía enfermar y terminar en un psiquiátrico, pero lo amaba y quería saber si él estaba bien._

_-Renesmee, creo que le recuerdas a mí- mi expresión debía ser excepcionalmente de sorpresa._

_-¿por que?-_

_-Él siempre tuvo esa expresión mientras yo estaba en problemas…-la mire interrogante-… problemas en donde mi vida estuviera en peligro-suspiro-Renesmee, tu y yo somos su mundo. ¿Podrías imaginar un mundo donde tu padre o yo faltáramos?-_

_-No, me tendría que tirar de un acantilado-la expresión de mamá era de dolor-Perdón, mamá-_

_-Tranquila, puedo entenderte si mencionas esa parte de mi vida- _

_-No quiero que sufra así-cambie el tema radicalmente._

_-Yo tampoco amor, yo tampoco-me abrazo fuertemente y nos quedamos así toda la tarde._

Ahora caminaba con extrema precaución por el pasillo de la escuela, teniendo cuidado en no saltar cada vez que alguien hiciera un movimiento brusco. Los chicos del equipo de futbol lanzaban el balón como si estuvieran en pleno juego y lo evitaba mientras ellos seguían su juego infantil. Las "populares" se maquilaban alrededor del casillero de su abeja reina. Solo quería que el día terminara, estaba en un día que era particularmente incomodo.

-¡Renesmee!- grito alguien a mi lado, yo creo que toque el techo del susto.

-Seline, por favor no me asustes, no ando de ánimos- gruñí.

-Que, ¿acaso estas indispuesta?-se rio.

-No, solo un poco asustada-dije.

-¿De que?- si que es fastidiosa.

-¡De ti!- y ambas reímos.

-Vamos a clase y después… ¡Fin de semana!- grito en pleno pasillo. Muchos voltearon a verla.

-Seline, cálmate-

La clase de artes fue… relajante. Pude distraerme del todo sobre mi problema. Hice un cuadro representando perfectamente el bosque que colindaba con mi casa. Mark me ayudo mucho, él hizo un magnifico lago casi podía escuchar el agua y oler los pinos. Era extremadamente realista. La profesora felicito a los dos talentos de la clase, Mark e increíblemente…yo.

-Renesmee, pronto será mi cumpleaños numero 17 y quiero que vayas y todos tus amigos-sonrió Mark.

-Claro, trataré de que todos estemos-sonreí- Bueno Mark, que tenga un lindo fin de semana-

-Tu también- se acerco hasta mi oído-Suerte con la captura de l cazadora- eso me helo.

-¿Como lo sabes?-dije.

-Mis padres siempre brindan apoyo- y desapareció en la conmoción del pasillo. Me quede helada ¿Cuántos vampiros de la zona sabían esto?

-¡Renesmee!-grito Seline, se repite la historia. Rodé los ojos.

-Seline… Sobre lo de no gritarme hablaba en se…-

-Si que bien, no me importa-dijo secamente-Tu sexy galán esta en su motocicleta afuera-dijo picara. Me sonroje, hace muchos días que quería ver a Jake.

-¡Wow! Como te hace reaccionar- se burlo Seline.

-Ya cállate, adiós-dijo pesada pero no era enserio- Te llamo en la noche-

Corrí hasta el estacionamiento del instituto. Ahí estaba él, imponente. Su musculoso cuerpo se lucia mas en la camiseta gris y los vaqueros desgastados, reí internamente cuando me di cuenta que su calzado era sandalias. Me acerque y sin decir nada bese su cálida mejilla.

-Hola Nessie, vine a buscarte-

-Hola Jake, estoy bien gracias ¿y tu?-dije sarcástica.

-Ya Nessie, vámonos a La Push-

-Tengo que habla con mi papá primero-dije firme.

-Ya le he hablado- entrecerré los ojos.

-Por que será que no te creo-

-Debes creerle- me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de mi padre a mis espaldas-La llaves del auto-extendió sus manos. Se las di- Que la pases bien, hija-beso mi coronilla y se fue.

-Ahora me crees-asentí.

Subí a la motocicleta, y partimos rápidamente rumbo a La Push. El ambiente estaba un poco nuboso, se sentía rico y me calmaba la actitud de mierda que tenia.

Como varios de nuestros paseos, caminábamos a la orilla de la playa, descalzos y tomados de la mano. Amaba estos momentos, estar con Jake era lo mejor. Después de una hora de paseo, buscamos un árbol en cual apoyar a espalda en sus sobresalientes raíces y observe el mar.

-Y ¿Cómo esta el animo?-pregunto casualmente Jake.

-Todo, pero absolutamente todo me asusta-dije un poco cabizbaja.

-Que andas saltando por ahí al más mínimo grito-rio a carcajadas, yo lo mire seria.

-Jake, sabes que Seline adora molestarme con eso-suspire- Creo que es hora de hablar con mi familia y decirles que le quiero contar mi realidad a mi mejor amiga-mire la arena.

-Creo que es mejor que no le digas a nadie sobre… que tu eres… bueno que tu perteneces a la vida vampírica-se rio de su ultima palabra.

-Jake, por favor te pido que no te rías más de esto. Si hablo de esto contigo es por que confió en ti y necesita la ayuda de un amigo-dije. El toco mi hombro y subí la mirada.

-Tranquila solo trato de subir tu ánimo. Pero hablando enserio, debes pensar que hasta la persona mas cercana podría ser la cazadora-eso me golpeo.

-Nunca lo había visto de ese punto-

-Bueno todos nosotros, si. A veces es más fácil atacar de esa manera-

¿Y si Jake tuviera razón? ¿Si fuera un conocido? ¿Si fuera Seline? O peor ¿Si fuera Paulette? Eso rompería el corazón de Seth.

Ellas dos eran las mas cercanas de mi grupo amigos, bueno no tenia muchas amigos pero había muchas chicas de mis clases que no compartía con Seline, que les tenia aprecio y las podía llamar mis amigas.

Wow! Esto me hará desconfiar de casi todas la mujeres que conozco, exceptuando a mi familia.

-Eso te deja mucho que pensar-susurre.

-No te preocupes mi linda Nessie, siempre estaré ahí-dijo Jake, yo me gire para ver el mar.

La brisa marina mojaba levemente mi cabello y eso me relajaba un tanto. El calor que Jake emanaba era perceptible desde donde yo estaba. Mi mano descansaba en la fría arena, el calor desapareció cuando Jake entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, no pude evitar levantar la mirada para mirar esos hermosos ojos oscuros que tanto amaba.

-Nessie, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga- asentí- Y también sabe que te quiero mucho-susurro.

-Si, lo se-

-Y no me gustaría que nada arruine nuestra amistad-

-Nada podría arruinarla-

Él puso su mano libre en mi mejilla, yo disfrute del cálido contacto. Su mirada era de puro amor, eso me asusto un poco pero al mismo tiempo me gusto. Me sentía segura y aunque me costara admitir… amada. Y la revelación más grande del mundo me golpeo como un balde agua fría.

Estaba enamorada de Jacob Black. No se en que minuto paso, pero él siempre ha estado ahí, ahí para mi. Yo solo era una simple chica, bueno era su imprimación. Era un tipo de amor que no se si alguna vez en larga vida que me espera, podría entender.

Presa de su mira, note que se inclinaba levemente en dirección a mis labios. _¡Dios! ¿Qué hago? _ Solo cerré los ojos esperando el momento. Su cálido aliento estaba cerca de mi boca, yo la abrí levemente en respuesta.

Un pequeño y delicado roce fue el primer paso, fue memorable un millón de sensaciones recorrieron mi cuerpo bajando mis defensas. Otro roce, pero sin resistir mas fundí nuestros labios en un maravilloso beso. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello, acercándonos un poco más. Él se aferro a mi cintura y termino de acortar toda la distancia.

Solo cuando necesitamos el aire el beso termino. Juntamos nuestras frentes y ambos sonreímos como bobos.

-Bueno, esto no nos dejara seguir siendo amigos-dije. Jake deformo su cara por el dolor- Solo tendremos que dar el siguiente paso- sonrió. Me levanto de la arena y me dio infinitas vueltas. Cuando se canso, me volvió a dar un beso y fue igual de maravilloso que el anterior.

Sin duda esta día si que pudo mejorar.


End file.
